The Desires of a Vampire
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Hinata is a vampire and is at that point in her life where she must choose a mate. Trouble is she cant control her vampire state when she sees blood or a neck. what will happen when she decided to attend night college classes? and what if sum1 finds out?
1. The group of boys

Ok so heres something I had been thinking about doing for a really really long time. I dont know much about the whole vampire thing but I figured I might as well give it a shot ^_^ so yea here and I hope its enjoyable. I will update my other stories soon as well.

**I dont own Naruto or any of the characters that appear on Naruto. I do however own any characters that I make up (which will happen a lot in this fanfic)**

* * *

Hinata woke from her sleep to get something to eat. Judging from the retreating sun outside she had woken up on time. She had been feeling extra thirsty lately so she knew what had to be done. It was customary for a vampire of her age to take on her first mate. Mate being a human lover who they also drank from and the duration of how long they were together varied from the humans entire lifespan to sometimes even making the human a vampire and spending all eternity together. It all depended on the vampire. Most of them chose to have many mates throughout their lifetime but Hinata was still unsure.

These were things Hinata had not been looking forward to but her instincts often guided her through her old beliefs. After all, she had only been a vampire for almost one thousand years. Quite young in the vampire years. In their years she was only a teenager thus she had to partner up soon. She did have experience in reeling in men to eat but making a man fall in love with her would prove different.

"Hinata" her relative Neji interrupted her thoughts of food when he walked in her room. "Are you ready to go out hunting?"

She gazed at him in silence, "Neji"

He stood in place watching her movements. He watched her get up from her bed and walk towards him. Needless to say he had been hypnotized by the way she walked. Not even flinching at how cold her lips were against his skin he allowed her to trace from his lips to the middle of his neck. Instinctively closing his eyes he let her wrap her arms around him. Pure pleasure was felt by him every time she traced his neck with her cool lips. Soon she nipped at his skin while breathing erratically as if trying to control herself. Control was out of her grasp when she nipped him slightly harder making him bleed a little. Seeing blood made her eyes become a fresh blood red then she opened her mouth revealing deadly sharp fangs. Inching her way closer to her prize she licked her lips, almost tasting his sweet blood.

"Hinata!" a voice called out to her once her fangs came in contact with his flesh. Turning to the source she dropped Neji onto the blood red carpet snapping him out of his trance.

He gasped for air as if he had not been able to breath while he was lost to Hinata. He too turned to the source with grateful eyes, "Thank you Kanoko"

The red haired girl would have been shocked if she hadn't been used to this. Although Hinata would normally attack the male servants which is why they now had more females to serve her instead. She was also a vampire but would not ever try to feast on Neji since he was family to Hinata and Hinata was her master. Hinata had saved her two hundred years ago and since then she had been her most loyal servant. Always by her side and making sure she was alright.

Kanoko made her way over to Neji who was still in shock over what had just happened. Inspecting his neck for any fang marks he flinched when her cold hands made contact with his skin. He was so tempting to Kanoko that she had to excuse herself right away after making sure he was alright. She retreated to her room where there was a fresh pack of blood on ice for her.

"I...I am sorry Neji" Hinata put on her long black coat before exiting the room.

It had been the first time that she had ever referred to him with his name. Most of the time it was _'human'_ or_ 'boy'_ that she would use to address him. It was also the first time she had ever apologized to him. He did not know what had happened to him to be so willing to let her bite him. He was not a vampire but a descendant of her uncle's family so he couldn't possibly know that she had reacted by instinct of taking a mate.

Meanwhile Hinata was now walking in the park when she noticed a small group of young males approach a large fountain in the park. Silently following them keeping herself hidden in the shadows she listened in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you that she is totally going to fall for me this year!" a loud blue eyed blonde yelled at a black haired friend of his. The blonde was wearing light blue jeans with a black and orange short sleeved shirt and matching shoes. His hair was a bright blonde which was spiked up.

"Face it Naruto the lovely Sakura will never fall for you!" the dark haired boy replied annoyed. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark green jacket over a black shirt and matching black and green shoes. His hair was black and reminded Hinata of a bowl only turned upside down.

"She will too!" came the loud response.

"What makes you think that she will fall for you this year?" Another boy cut in. He was wearing dirty dark gray pants with a black muscle shirt and a gray jacket with its hood over his head. From what Hinata could tell he had dark brown spiky hair.

"Because were in college and girls love a college man!!" the loud blonde gave a thumbs up to the brown haired boy.

"Naruto.. You re an idiot" a redhead stated with a bored tone. His hair was a dry blood red and spiked up. His black pants which were tucked into combat boots with a black shirt that had a punisher skull on it. He had black eyeliner and a piercing on his left lower lip.

"I have to agree with Gaara" the last guy had black spiked up hair and wore black pants, black shoes and a plain dark blue shirt.

"What?! That s so messed up!" the boy that Hinata guessed as Naruto pointed his index finger at the two calling him an idiot.

"I will be right back Gaara" walked away from the group. Hinata watched him leave before returning her attention to the loud group of boys who only continued their loud discussion.

"You know its rude to listen to other peoples conversations" a smooth masculine voice whispered in Hinata's ear.

Her senses went crazy when he felt his hot breath on her nape. Without thinking she turned grabbing him in the process and knocking them both down onto to the grass. Not caring if he wanted it or not she proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips. To her surprise he welcomed it and even let her roam her hands under his shirt. Just as she was about to undo his pant zipper she heard the silence. Stopping to look at her surroundings she gasped when the loud boys could not be found.

"Why did you stop?" Gaara was breathing heavily completely unaware that he had almost become a vampires meal.

"I have to go" she got up from on top of him walking away at a fast pace.

Hearing rustles in the bushes Gaara snapped out of his dream like trance and stood up to greet his friends. After assuring them that nothing had happened they all went their separate ways to their own homes.


	2. First day of college

Ok so here's the second chapter. I hope its enjoyable and please review it encourages me! and also I made it longer than the first and am hoping to make the rest at least this long. I am working on the third chapter already so enjoy ^_^

* * *

Hinata prepared herself for her college courses. After that interesting encounter she had decided to attend college classes so she might be able to find the mysterious red head from a week ago. How could he have snuck up on her without her noticing? Why did he seem so irresistible to her? So much that she had lost complete control over her being. It frustrated her. No one, in her hundreds of years, had done that to her. Maybe it was because of her age that she couldn't control herself around him. After all, she was instinctively searching for a mate. Another reason for her enrolling in college. She was going to inspect every man to see who would be able to satisfy her until their death. Love was something she did not intend to find. All she wanted was someone to entertain her until their time was done. She knew this was cruel to think, to only use someone and fake love but she no longer cared. It wasn't like she was going to go to hell for that. Fact was, she might never go to hell at all. It all depended on how long she chose to live.

Hinata walked into the classroom with sunglasses on. True, it was night meaning no sun but she hated any form of bright light which is why she preferred using candles at home. Scanning the room for any interesting humans she sat in the back which was the most elevated. Her guess was the classroom was made this way so students wouldn't have to be bothered with looking over peoples heads to view the teacher. Once settled in she leaned her head towards the large window on her left which covered almost the entire midsection of the wall. Closing her eyes she waited patiently for more her classmates to arrive while recalling what happened that night after the encounter with the red head.

* * *

Hinata watched the red head deny anything having happened to his friends before they parted to their homes. She watched the red head to his home following his every step until he disappeared into his home for a few minutes. Just as she was about to leave he opened balcony doors to have a quick smoke outside. Not realizing that there was a vampire across from him merely five feet away in the tree across from his balcony he thought aloud to himself.

"What a night" He leaned forward on the balcony rail taking another puff of the cigarette. He held it between his thumb and index finger as he took in the nicotine contents. Exhaling he paused as if thinking of something completely disturbing.

"Who was that girl?" another puff was taken in. "She seemed so… hypnotizing"

_'You hardly seem like the type of man who would be so easy to charm'_ a feminine voice spoke inside his head.

"What the?" he stepped back to look at his surroundings.

_'Now now, don't be scared. I was only trying to make conversation. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already.'_ the voice chuckled.

Then it hit him, "The girl from earlier"

_'so you do remember me. Well now, don't I feel special?'_ her voice soothed with sarcasm.

"where are you? Why can I hear you in my head?" his eyes searched the area again.

_'I am around. So close I can see the beads of sweat start to form on your forehead. And you can hear me because I don't feel like speaking with my mouth. I am afraid that if I open my mouth I might continue where we left off earlier.' _Hinata was beyond amused when he tried to look composed at her last comment.

"What are you?" his voice more demanding now.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before giving him an answer. _'My dear, haven't you ever heard of vampires.'_

"I knew it" his smiled into the darkness.

_'Is that right?' _Hinata knew she had been tormenting herself by not drinking his blood but she refrained herself from doing so and found herself having a lengthy conversation with the red head. He asked her all of the typical questions she knew he would.

_'I have to go'_ was her last telepathic message to him before she disappeared from her spot in the tree. The streets were lit by the streetlamps and judging from the amount of people out or rather, lack of people out she guessed it was around two am. While sitting on a bench in front of one of the shops she spotted a young man eyeing her. Smiling at him she motioned for him to sit next to her. Gladly accepting her offer he sat next to her examining her clothing.

She wore a long black coat over a red and black corset with a matching skirt and knee high boots. Her hands had on white gloves which were now motioning for him to come closer to her. It seemed as if she wanted a kiss. Something he would gladly give her so he leaned in for their kiss. He was surprised when she teased him by giving him a quick kiss then brushing her left cheek with his left cheek pressing her lips against his neck. This action sent chills of excitement down his spine. Continuing her fun she nipped his ear then before he realized what she was really after she bit into his neck. Her fangs went deep into his light skin, the blood filling her mouth as she drank at a steady pace. His blood was only a tiny bit sweet but it would satisfy her nonetheless.

After drinking until she was full she dropped him off at the police station saying that she saw him passed out in the street while driving around and she didn't want to leave him out all alone. Her thirst had been back again as soon as she got home but she figured it was because of the whole mate thing.

Recalling the red head who she had not even asked his name she had Neji look around the colleges for blue eyed blondes with spiky hair who were named Naruto. Figuring that wherever he was the red head might be since they were friends. He presented several pictures of the Naruto man to Hinata making her smile as she nodded in approval. Neji had enrolled her in some of the night classes that Naruto was in and even took great care as to pull out everyone's files from that class so she would know who they were. Her intuition was right, there was the red heads profile in between all the others.

"This is going to be fun" she smirked inwardly.

"Excuse me?" Neji was wondering what exactly she was referring to.

"I met someone interesting today" was all she said before motioning for him to leave her bedroom. He complied being used to this treatment. Neji had always wondered what it was like to be a vampire but he was afraid he might not like it but by then it would be too late to change into a human.

* * *

Voices caused Hinata to open her almost white eyes and see a blonde girl and a pink haired girl arguing and very loudly at that. Something about a man was all she could catch on to. After about two minutes Hinata was about to shut them both up but an even louder voice shut them up.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" the brown spiky haired boy from a week ago yelled.

"Who are you to tell us to shut up Kiba?!" the blonde yelled back.

Just then Naruto and his friends came in wondering what was all the noise about. Naruto was the first to react when he saw the pink haired girl. His reaction was a broad smile and a very loud, "Hey Sakura!"

"Sakura.." Hinata muttered to herself. The name sounded familiar so she closed her eyes and mentally pulled the file for Sakura.

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Birthday: 28th of March  
Sex: Female  
Age: 18  
Hair: Short pink hair  
Eyes: green  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 120lbs  
Blood: Type O  
Guardian: Tsunade  
Childhood friends: Ino Y. Sasuke U. Naruto U.  
Best friend: Ino Yamanaka.  
Background: Born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village she was top in her class alongside Sasuke U. Adopted by Tsunade at age twelve due to parents deaths.  
Likes: loves the center or attention, loves Sasuke U., and being bossy  
Dislikes: people who take attention from her, people who defy her or are prettier than her  
Relatives: none

The list on the file went on explaining every last detail of her life, likes, dislikes and so on. Hinata tried to remember why this girl was an important person to remember until, _'Oh okay now I remember'_

"Damn it I'm talking to you!" a fist was pounded onto Hinata's desk. She looked up to see the pink haired girl glare at her.

"I apologize miss Haruno but I was not paying attention. Could you repeat that?" flashing a fake smile was all she could do.

Taking in a deep irritated breath she repeated, "Why don't you answer Sasuke when he talks to you? Don't you know who he is?"

At that moment Hinata glanced over Sakura's shoulder to see a dark haired man staring at her. Well, actually everyone currently in the room was staring at her. They did not know how she was going to react with Sakura's bossiness since no one there at the time knew who she was. Hinata remembered the dark haired man as one of the red heads friends.

"my sincerest apologies" she closed her eyes as she said this. "I did not realize that someone was even addressing me" her eyes focused on the dark haired man before shutting them again.

Mentally taking out his profile she recalled his name to be Sasuke Uchiha.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Birthday: 23rd of July  
Sex: Male  
Age: 19  
Hair: black  
Eyes: onyx  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 145lbs  
Blood: Type AB  
Guardian: parents  
Childhood friends: Naruto U., Gaara S.  
Best friend: Naruto U.  
Background: Born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village he was top in his class along with Sakura H. Living with his parents and brother. His family is rich.  
Likes: being bossy, showing off on occasion and putting Naruto down.  
Dislikes: loud people such as Sakura, shallow people, loud noises, and people who ignore him  
Relatives: mother, father and brother

Hinata put on her nicest fake smile yet, "How can I help you Uchiha-sama?"

"Your in my seat" he replied in a bored tone.

"I am sorry I did not know we had assigned seats" she smiled at him.

"We don't. Its just that I always sit there." his hands in his pockets now.

"Well if you must have this seat then I will move Mr. Uchiha" she began to stand from her seat.

"No its fine." he walked towards the seat next to her. "I'll just sit here instead"

She smirked at his game. Hardly believing he chose to challenge her she was about to make a sarcastic remark but remembered to hold her tongue considering he was Sakura's crush. Sakura as the principals daughter had a lot of power here and she looked like the kind of girl who wouldn't hesitate to use it. If she insulted Sasuke with sarcasm his fan girl would probably accuse her of trying to make a pass at the attractive man. So instead Hinata only nodded and began to write in her notebook at a fast pace until she felt not only Sasuke's eyes on her but more. Looking up from her notes she realized what she had gotten herself into. All of his friends were now sitting in the back corner with them staring at her.

Fighting the urge to tell them to fuck off she tried to focus on her notes. Almost the entire class was present when the teacher walked in. Hinata knew who he was since he was a vampire as well. Kakashi was reading his adult book when he felt Hinata's eyes on him.

"Miss Hyuga" he called out lazily.

"Yes sir?" she stood at her desk.

"You are in this class now?" his eyes never leaving his book.

"Yes sir" she smiled. Calling him sir did not bother her at all since he was her elder even in vampire years and he had taught her many things on how to control her urges. Planning on talking to him after classes were over she sat in her chair once more to take notes he wrote lazily on the board.

Toward the end of classes a certain red head walked in and took his seat with Sasuke and his friends. It was a few minutes after his greetings with his friends that he noticed Hinata staring at him intently.

"Its you" he murmured.

"I am afraid you have me confused with someone else mister?" she paused waiting for his answer. Even though she knew exactly who he was she did not want to let on that she did.

"Gaara" he finished for her.

"Mister Gaara as I was saying you have me confused for someone else since this is the first time I have laid eyes on you." Now it was time to remember his profile.

Name: Gaara Sabaku  
Birthday: 19th of January  
Sex: Male  
Age: 19  
Hair: red  
Eyes: change from light blue to light green depending on mood  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 150lbs  
Blood: Type AB  
Guardian: emancipated  
Childhood friends: Naruto U., Sasuke U.  
Best friend: Naruto U.  
Background: Born and raised in the Sand Village he was top in his class along with his siblings. Owner of many large companies and owns his own lands. He is rich.  
Likes: doing his own thing, testing people and playing mind games  
Dislikes: shallow people, loud people, and hates attention  
Relatives: brother Kankuro, sister Temari

"Hm" he turned away when Kakashi eyed him. Gaara knew better than to talk in class while the teacher was trying to speak. He planned on confronting Hinata after class was over.

Twenty minutes later they were excused from class and everyone hurried out the door. Hinata waited until only she and Kakashi were left. He closed the blinds on the windows and turned off the lights to leave them in darkness. He knew how much Hinata hated lights. She could only tolerate candlelight.

He closed his book to get a better view of her pale face. "So you want to know about the changes you are and will be experiencing."

Hinata wasn't surprised at all to hear that he already knew why she was there. Every vampire had a different special ability and it just so happened that Kakashi could read minds. "Yes sir"

Resting his elbows on the desk and his chin on the back of his hands he eyed her curiously. "Have you found out about what kind of men you are attracted to?"

He read her mind before she spoke, "It matters because the kind of men you are attracted to right now are the kind that you will instinctively try to mate with even though you may not realize it."

Her eyes widened, "I almost-"

"Did that to one of my students" he finished her sentence. "I believe he is the type you are currently into. His blood type is AB and it seems as though you are attracted to that type of blood the most."

"But I didn't know that he-"

"had an AB blood type. I know but as a vampire you can sense it. For instance, I am attracted to the blood type A. The same blood type that runs through your blood" he paused to take in her reaction.

When she did not react he continued, "if I were to somehow become too close to you I may lose control of my senses and take you as my next mate which I don't think might be so bad"

Hinata blushed at his comment. "So I am attracted to AB?"

He nodded, "you must stay away from those students unless you would really want to take them as your mate. You will experience an increase in thirst and restlessness among other things"

She nodded, "So that is why I lost control when he was behind me?"

"Precisely"

"Taking him as a mate wouldn't be so bad would it?" her head tilted to the right slightly.

"No but I advise you get to know him before you make your decision and besides, there's another student who I think you might like with the same blood type."

She raised her eyebrow, "really?"

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is type AB too"

"Interesting, but then why did I not sense it earlier since he was sitting right next to me"

"your senses are weak now, they only reach when there's contact or when extremely close"

"Oh ok then so why-" she was cut off by him again.

"Do not worry Hinata I am sure we can find some extra homework for you as the term progresses" he motioned at the door. _'Gaara is outside listening now'_

She nodded in understanding, "Thank you Kakashi-sama"

When she walked outside she was greeted by the red head just as Kakashi had said. They walked to the parking lot where only Kakashi's and Gaara's car remained.

"Do you need a ride?" Gaara hoped she would say yes.

"No I can walk"

"At this hour? Its dangerous. There are dangerous things out there at night" he motioned for her to follow him to his car.

_'You have no idea' _she inwardly smirked as she followed him. The inside of his car was very neat and the seats were black leather. He drove in silence for a few minutes. Bored with the silence she played with the hem of her shirt.

"So tell me the truth, are you the girl from the park or not?" his eyes still on the road ahead.

She contemplated on whether telling him the truth would be a good choice. "Don't tell anyone"

He stopped the car on the side of the road, "So you're really a vampire"

Nodding was the only thing she could do since trying to figure out his thoughts was more important to her than responding to him. Damn, how she wished she had the mind reading ability that Kakashi possessed.


	3. Movies

Hooray for ch 3 ^_^ I am really getting into this one for some reason. I mean, I updated this morning and again now?! maybe I have too much time on my hands? anyway review plz~

yea I had to take it down to edit something that i had accidentally messed up on ^_^ but now its ok so yay!

* * *

Hinata didn't feel comfortable having Gaara stare at her for this long, "Why are you staring?" her tone of voice was completely irritated.

"I just thought that vampires didn't exist." he admitted staring at the top of the steering wheel.

"well they do" she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Prove it" he looked at her as he said this.

Wanting to have some fun with him now she flashed him a smirk making sure she showed off her sharp fangs. "So… you want me to prove it?" a dark gleam in her eye was shown.

Nervousness was not something he was used people try to make his experience but needless to say she did make him nervous if not anxious about her vampire habits. "yeah"

Leaning in towards him she was in complete control even though she was now straddling him in the drivers seat. Her hands playing with his hair entangling her fingers in the many strands. His breathing quickened while wrapping his arms around her touching her soft cold skin under her black shirt.

"Gaara" she sighed into his neck. She nuzzled it for a few seconds before it hit her. That intoxicating smell of his assaulted her senses making her lose control for an instant.

"I…" she got off of him to return to the passengers seat. Her right hand clutched the fabric over her non beating heart. _'I must not lose control again'_

Gaara being too dazed to realize again what almost happened spoke softly, "Wow.." he began to drive again.

Hinata blushed slightly, "I am sorry but if I continue it might end badly for you"

"Badly as in… what?" he was curious as to what she meant. Would she really suck his blood? Would he die or become a member of the walking undead for all eternity?

"Never mind"

"I want to know"

"Well…" hesitating wasn't usually in her nature but it was something she was doing a lot of lately.

"Well?" he tapped his index finger on the steering wheel impatiently.

She bit her lower lip, "I am at the time of my life where I must choose a mate. You have the AB blood type which so happens to be my preferred type to drink. I am drawn to you. No matter how hard I try I cannot control myself if I get to close to you."

"Like you just did?" he unconsciously placed his left hand on his neck.

"Yeah"

He chuckled at her, "Is that some kind of vampire way of asking me out?" his eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"This is serious. Until I choose a mate I cannot come close to you." she stared at the passing scenery.

"Why then?"

"Well you may not know this but when a vampire chooses a mate they are very loyal to whom they choose until one of them dies."

He whistled a long note, "Damn, talk about commitment"

She sighed and nodded., "humans don't understand the concept of, 'til death do you part' but we do. When we choose a mate even if some, delectable most irresistible person comes a long and tries to tempt us we simply turn away since out mates have our preferred taste and are the only ones who can fill us"

He thought for a few moments, "Well then why don't you choose me as a mate?"

She glanced at him in surprise, "You don't mean that. You cant mean that"

"Why not?"

"It has to be someone that loves me. When a vampire chooses a mate the human or on occasion the vampire must be in love with the one choosing them. More so that the person chosen must accept them as a mate for the rest of their lives. Its like signing your life away to me."

Gaara only thought in silence. Being her mate wouldn't be so bad and it wasn't just the male hormones speaking so maybe he would try and convince her to choose him. The whole love issue? Well she was the kind of girl he had always seen himself marry anyway but he did need time to allow himself to properly fall in love with her. If that is what needed to be done then he would. "We are here"

Stepping out of his car she added, "remember that there is someone else in the class that has AB blood so you might just have a rival on your hands"

He was surprised to say the least but at least he knew she had given him the opportunity to fall in love with her. Maybe he did have a chance after all. On the drive home he couldn't think of anyone but Sasuke who had type AB blood. _'This is going to be interesting'_

* * *

A few months later on a Saturday morning Hinata was woken up by her cell phone. Cursing technology she answered it, "What?"

"Hey Hinata!" the loud voice on the other end was none other than our favorite blonde man Naruto.

"What is it now?" she rolled on her back on the bed with the phone pressed to her right ear.

"Were planning on going to the movies tonight wanna come?!"

"Do you always have to yell?" she already knew he yelled rather than talked so this was just her standard question when she couldn't stand his loudness.

"Sorry!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll go as long as you guys pick me up. I don't feel like driving"

"Sure thing! We'll pick you up at eight!"

She hung up on him not wanting to wait and see if he would yell more. About three minutes went by when her phone rang again. This time it was a text message from her now close friend Gaara.

She opened her phone to read his message which read, **He woke you up too didn't he?**

Sighing she pressed the small buttons on her phone composing a reply,** Yea I take it he did to you?**

**Gaara : Yea : ( are you going?**

**Hinata : Yea r u?**

**Gaara : Thinking about it**

**Hinata : Come with, it'll b boring without u**

**Gaara : Ya right, you just want me to go so you wont have to listen to him alone**

**Hinata : U caught me lol**

**Gaara : I knew there was a reason**

**Hinata : hey… I am deeply hurt**

**Gaara : can it xP**

Hinata giggled at his reply,** so I will see you tonight then**

**Gaara : Yea sure**

She smiled knowing that he was happy that she wanted him to go. At least she really wouldn't have to listen to the loud blonde on her own. Standing from her bed she threw her phone ever her right shoulder letting it bounce on her bed. Looking herself over in the mirror knowing that no matter what she did the healthy glow of her skin would never come back. Now she was stuck with sickly pale skin which wasn't so bad but it still bothered her sometimes.

"Neji!" her call echoed in the empty halls of the large home.

"yes" he appeared from around the corner being surprised that she was up so early.

"what time is it?"

"it is eight o clock" he examined his watch.

Hinata would have used her cell phone for the time but she just wanted to bother Neji since she hardly ever did anymore. It was amusing to her how he would get flustered when she would give him compliments of make a pass at him. Then it dawned on her, she had no regular clothes. All she had were old style clothing from a few years back. Looking through her closet she realized she really needed to go out shopping for clothes that would fit this time. Until then she would sleep. Eight was just too early for her to be awake. Especially since she had just gotten back four hours ago from a feeding.

"Neji can you remind me to go online shopping for clothing?"

"Yes but why the need?"

"All I have are old school clothes and I'm afraid that I am outdated"

"Took you long enough to realize it" he smiled.

Unknowingly she returned the smile, "Well leave me alone then I have to sleep" she said In a playful tone.

"Whatever you say 'Master'" he mocked closing her bedroom door.

Yawning Hinata made her way to the bed and slept for another few hours. Sleeping was her favorite thing to do during the daylight hours now since she had school at night and went out with the guys on weekends.

* * *

Naruto and his friends arrived at her house at eight . The blonde didn't even get a chance to knock when Neji answered the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Hinata!" his broad smile making Neji want to hit him.

'No self restraint' he thought. "I will go get her." he closed to door on Naruto since Hinata had given strict orders to not let any humans other than her servants in the house. Even then, more than half of her servants were vampires while the rest knew about her being a vampire and were trained to handle any situations they might get themselves into.

Neji made his way through the many hallways finally finding his destination. "Hinata, there are here for you"

He waited for a few moments, moments turned into minutes and still nothing. Opening to door he looked inside and found Hinata on the floor clutching her stomach with her left hand and clamping her mouth shut with her right while her head was on the floor as she was on her knees.

"Hinata!" Neji was now at her side with his arms around her. "Hinata!"

Servants ran to the noise and found Neji trying to control a very bloodthirsty Hinata. Kanoko was called since she was the second strongest vampire in the household next to Hinata of course. Kanoko however had a major gap in power to catch up to Hinata. She had never seen her master lose control like this and it would be hard to calm her enough to not suck Neji's blood.

"Hinata" Kanoko lifted Hinata's chin to get a better view of her face. Neji still holding on for dear life was struggling since Hinata was much stronger than he. Hinata's eyes were a blood red and her fangs had grown so large that they easily were shown even with her mouth shut.

"You have to fight this Hinata. I will help you" Kanoko was following Hinata's instructions from a hundred years ago. Hinata had known that this was bound to happen so she had take precautions and trained Kanoko so she would be able to subdue her outburst.

Taking out a knife she hesitated when she realized that Neji was her only choice. "Neji do you want to help her?"

"yes!"

"Then give me your hand"

Without thought he offered her his hand. Kanoko cut his palm causing Hinata to stop at the smell of blood. It smelled so sweet she needed to have his blood. Hinata grabbed Neji's hand and sucked his blood hungrily. Without alarm he let her drink as much as needed to calm her.

After about half an hour of preparing herself again Hinata apologized to Neji for the second time in his lifetime. She really thought she could control it but her instincts were getting the better of her lately. Hinata had even hoped to put off the mating thing until next year but it seemed her nature wanted one now. Taking the blood from someone no longer bothered her, it was the having sex part that worried her. After all, she was still a virgin.

After Hinata left with her friends Neji and Kanoko were left to clean the mess up. Neji didn't have to but helped anyway. He scrubbed the carpet of his blood, "Kanoko?"

"Hm?" she didn't bother looking at him since she too was scrubbing the blood.

"Will I turn into a vampire since she drank my blood?"

"No" she smiled. "She did not put her fangs in you so you are fine"

"Oh" he stared at the blood stained carpet.

Kanoko stopped to examine his expression, "You want to be a vampire?"

He really should have seen that question coming, "I don't know"

She smiled at him and kept scrubbing. It wasn't fair that he had such delectable blood but wasn't allowed to have him. Her duties for her master prevented her from it.

* * *

"Yo Hinata, what took you so long?" her brown haired friend Kiba asked when she was finally in the car crammed with the lot of them.

Ignoring him she annoyingly asked, "Why the hell couldn't we take more than one car?" she crammed herself in between her friends. Naruto was in the driver's seat, Sasuke in the passenger seat, Kiba and Shino on her left and Akamaru and Lee to her right. She felt like she was now in one of those tightly packed tuna cans.

Naruto grinned, "Cuz no one wanted to drive!"

"Where's Gaara?" she looked around the car but nothing. No Gaara.

"Were going to pick him up next!" the blonde drove off onto the streets.

Kiba once again tried to make conversation with Hinata. "So what did you do today?"

She remembered his profile easily,

Name: Kiba Inuzuka  
Birthday: 7th of July  
Sex: Male  
Age: 18  
Hair: dark brown, spiky  
Eyes: black  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 150lbs  
Blood: Type B  
Guardian: parents  
Childhood friends: Shino A., Naruto U.  
Best friend: Shino A.  
Background: Born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village, hails from the Inuzuka Clan, known for their canine familiars and canine like senses.

Likes: dogs, attention, loves to have illegal fun  
Dislikes: bullies, sweet things and cats  
Relatives: parents, older sister Hana

"Slept" she sighed.

"Wow you sleep a lot don't you?" he smiled at her. Truth was, there was something he didn't like about her. He couldn't quite place it but he made sure he did not make it noticeable.

"Yeah"

"Were here!" Naruto's loud voice rang in the car.

"I'll get him" Hinata got out of the loud mouths car. Gaara's house was impressive to say the least. She knocked on the door a few times before getting an answer.

"I'm ready. Lets go" he hurriedly closed the door behind him.

Hinata smirked, "So, she's after you again is she?"

He nodded knowing that she referred to the girl his sister had tried setting him up with two months ago. No matter what he did to that girl she always came back to annoy him and proclaim her undying love for him. Honestly she made him sick to literally beg for him to take her. Gaara had someone else in mind. He eyed Hinata as they walked side by side. She stopped suddenly leaving him to walk alone for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" he didn't turn.

"Can we take your car? Naruto packed his car again and I really don't feel like being squished between Kiba and Akamaru again.

The red head laughed, "Ok but I drive"

"I didn't want to drive that bucket anyways" she smirked again.

"Ouch" he faked his heart hurting. Even though Hinata liked to tease him as if he was poor she knew that Gaara was anything but that. All of his cars were classy and super expensive. Hinata flipped out her cell phone and sent a text to her blonde friend,** Naruto, were going to ride in Gaara's car. We'll meet you at the theater**

Not long after she closed her phone a reply was received, **race ya there!**

Hinata told Gaara Naruto's response. "So, he wants a race huh? No doubt he already took off but I'll be damned if I lose to him" determination in his eyes.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at him. "Its funny how you seem like a child when it comes to Naruto's games"

Gaara couldn't help but smile, "Well, lets go!"

They now sat in Gaara's car, Gaara taking shortcuts and accelerating his speed. They were at the movie theaters in record time. They had even found a parking spot before Naruto got there.

"Damn it Gaara! I will beat you one day!" the blonde shook his fist at the red headed man who stared uninterestedly at him.

"So what movie should we watch?" Hinata was reading over the list of movies. Nothing really caught her attention and was sure that the others would think the same_, 'Lame'_

"There's no good movies tonight" Sasuke had been quiet until then.

"agreed" came Gaara's reply.

"So lets do something else then" Hinata smiled.

"Aw but I wanted to watch the new vampire movie!" Naruto whined at Gaara.

"You idiot, that doesn't come out this week. It comes out next week" Gaara was amazed at Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto's face went pale, "Heh, Sorry guys"

Hinata saw pink out of the corner of her eye and turned accidentally bumping right into that someone. The pink haired girl ignored her and walked up to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke fancy meeting you here"

"Man she is so fake! I bet she stalked him here" Hinata scooted close to Gaara and started a conversation. The closeness with Hinata made him happy.

"Agreed"

"I wonder.."

"Wonder what? What are you thinking of doing?"

"Does Sasuke like me?"

Gaara really didn't want to answer that since he knew the truth, "yea why?"

"Watch this" she walked up to her poor friend who was in desperate need for an excuse to get the pink haired girl to leave.

"Hey Sasuke?" Hinata interrupted Sakura's non stop annoying talking.

"What's up?" he looked at her with pleading eyes as if saying help me. Hinata almost laughed when she realized that he was actually mouthing the words, "Help me!"

"well I was thinking about when you asked me that question about being my date tonight and well-" she paused for effect, "I would love to be your date tonight"

"and here I thought you rejected me" he went along with it.

"Of course not Sasuke baby" her voice sweetened as she walked over to him.

Sasuke held Hinata with her back on his chest, "I'm sorry Sakura. What were you saying?"

"Nothing." Sakura was beyond pissed that he had asked Hinata out instead of her. She turned and bumped into a girl who knocked Sakura down with ease.

"watch it slut" venom in her words. Hinata recognized this voice.

"TenTen?" Hinata released herself from Sasuke's arms.

"Yea who are you?" TenTen was still mad at the pink haired girl who had already gotten up and walked off in a hurry.

"I'm Hinata" she waited for the reaction.

"H-Hinata?!" TenTen was so happy to see her old friend again. "How have you been? Where do you live? How's Neji? Can I have your number?"

Hinata had always liked this girl. TenTen could be the nicest girl or the bitchiest and she would often change moods quickly. "In order, I've been good. I live with Neji and he's doing fine."

TenTen wrote Hinata's number down as she said it, "Ok so I will text you later ok?"

"Well that was different." Sasuke muttered.

"Yea" Gaara was still mad at what Hinata had done with him so he didn't really care about the girl that knew Hinata. At least, not at that very moment.

Hinata felt her phone vibrate, **Hinata! I completely 4got! Do u wanna come party at ma place tonight?! I was in such a good mood 2 c u I spaced!**

She thought about it, "Hey guys, want to go to a party tonight?"

"Yea"

"Sure"

"Whatever" were the standard replies from them. She text back, **Yea where do u live?**

TenTen wasted no time in texting the address. Everyone piled into Naruto's car again except for Hinata and Gaara who were in his car now. Gaara was silent which was a first because normally they were talking and joking around with each other.

"I know you're upset at what I did earlier" she spoke quietly.

"If you knew that I would be upset then why did you do it?!" he had tried to suppress the growl in his throat but couldn't help it.

Hinata for once was without words so they rode in silence until they reached TenTen's home.


	4. parties and explinations

Yay my third update in ONE day!!! Im on a roll with this one today ^_^ I know the characters are really OOC but I have an explanation to that in the next chapter I think. Well hopefully I can make it four updates in one day ^_^ I am hoping to make this a decent sized story with a minimum of... hm... maybe 20 or 30 chaps? I even got an idea for the sequel! Well enjoy and review plz!

* * *

At TenTen's party everyone was having their own kind of fun. The only ones who didn't seem to have fun were Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata. Sasuke because he kept getting mobbed by girls, Gaara because of what had happened earlier between Sasuke and Hinata and Hinata because she had upset a close friend. The rest of their friends were inside dancing, drinking or possibly getting lucky. TenTen had a really big place since her family owned a large chain of weapon companies.

Standing on TenTen's roof was the only place Hinata found some peace. Hinata looked at the clear blue liquid that had been handed to her in a small glass a while ago. Drinking was not normally in her interest but she felt the need for it since upsetting a friend made her upset. She was on her 7th shot when Gaara approached her for the first time since they arrived.

"I would have never thought of you as an alcoholic" his voice low.

"I don't normally drink but I upset you so now I am upset" she took another shot. The clear liquid burning her throat as it made its way down. How she hated this feeling.

"I am not upset anymore so stop drinking" he hated to see her drink so much. He was afraid she might get alcohol poisoning if she kept up at the pace she was drinking.

"you shouldn't lie. It doesn't suit you" another shot. She refilled the small glass with difficulty.

"Hinata…" he clenched his fists, "stop!" he slapped the glass and bottle out of her hands causing them to shatter on the ground floor. The music was so loud though that no one heard it.

The drunken Hinata stared at the ground where the broken glass now lay. "What a waste" she was referring to the alcohol which now was being sucked into the grass and dirt on the lawn.

Gaara was outraged at her comment, "What the hell were you thinking?! Did you think that if you got drunk I'd be happy?! That maybe alcohol poisoning yourself would make you feel better?!"

Pale eyes still on the broken glass. "I… I'm sorry"

"Hinata… I… lo-" he stopped himself before continuing, "I care about you a lot. Please don't do these things to yourself"

"You drink" the glass seemed so interesting to her for some reason. She watched a maid run out and begin to clean the glass up. The maid looked up the where Hinata was, smiled and continued to finish picking up the broken glass when she accidentally cut herself on one of the pieces. Blood trickled from her palm to her wrist leaving a visible red line. The line was especially visible to Hinata since she smelt the blood as soon as it was exposed from the skin of the young maid._ 'Shit.. She has AB blood'_

Before Hinata could jump down to assault the maid Gaara wrapped his arms around her making her situation worse. She wasn't supposed to be this close to him. She wasn't supposed to give in to her instincts for a mate. Hinata turned in his arms and bit what she thought was his neck but soon realized that it wasn't. It was someone's wrist she bit into.

_'Type AB'_ was her last thought losing herself in the ecstasy of the blood. The blood she drank was no doubt AB but she knew it wasn't Gaara's blood. And no one else knew she was a vampire. When she was fully satisfied she released her hold on the wrist.

Gaara was surprised, no, that was an understatement. He was also pissed off at the man who was now cleaning the blood from Hinata's lips with his tongue. Clearly upset too Hinata pushed the man from her being, "Sasuke! Why did you do that?!"

"Sasuke? My dear, I am not Sasuke. I am his older brother, Itachi." he smirked at her while licking his lips once more.

"Itachi… Uchiha?" were her last words before she passed out in Gaara's arms.

"I'll explain at my place" Itachi drove Gaara and Hinata to the Uchiha home. Gaara eyed the elder Uchiha suspiciously. He carried Hinata inside the Uchiha household to lay her down onto the elder Uchiha's bed. The two men waited by her side for her to wake up.

"So…" Gaara gazed at Itachi's wrist trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation.

"Don't worry I wont become a vampire"

"I could care less about that" his reply came honestly.

"before I begin I believe I should answer any questions you may have?" Itachi leaned back in his black chair slightly.

"Why did you let her drink your blood?" Gaara didn't know anything about vampires since Hinata hadn't told him much so maybe Itachi could fill in the blanks. The red head had already figured out that Itachi was a vampire since Itachi was now drinking blood from a small glass, well that and the way he licked the blood from Hinata's lips earlier, which still made him mad.

"Because as a fellow vampire it doesn't affect me if she drinks my blood." Itachi watched Gaara's lack of reaction before continuing.

"what do you think would have happened if she bit your neck? Do you think she would have enough control not to kill you? Or do you think she would have marked you as hers? Or maybe, she would have killed you"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit, "I'm not sure"

"Gaara…" Itachi was growing more amused with the red heads lack of knowledge on vampires. "well let me tell you exactly what would have happened. She would have lost control and killed you. True she is in desperate need for a mate but she cannot control herself when she is around her favorite type of blood."

"Why not?"

"She is only a teenager in vampire years and is trying desperately to choose her first mate wisely. The first mate a vampire chooses has a certain, sentimental value to them. Especially Hinata who is trying not to fall in love which is why she is not going to choose you."

"so what? Are you saying that she wont choose me because she is falling for me?"

"Not really. I am saying that there is a possibility she might be falling for you. Being a vampire isn't something she asked for. In her opinion being a vampire is a curse that she would not wish upon someone she loves"

"I understand now" his head turned to Hinata's sleeping form.

"She will only allow herself to fall in love with someone of her own species since they are already one of her kind"

"Well what if I want to become a vampire? For her I would"

"Do you really love my pet that much?"

"Your pet?" Gaara sounded irritated when Itachi had called Hinata his pet.

"Yes, I am her-"

He was cut off, "Master" Hinata sat up on the bed looking around the room. "I… I thought you were dead master!" she jumped onto Itachi's lap sobbing onto his shirt.

Her master spoke softly to her, "I will never leave you Hinata. At least until you choose a mate. Then I will have to leave"

"No master! Never!" she clutched his shirt tightly not wanting him to ever leave her again.

The room was silent except for the small sobs of the young vampire until, "Why master? Why did you leave me? Why did you make me believe that you were dead for three hundred years!?"

Gaara was shocked to hear that she had been a live for three hundred years. He only watched as the two vampires interacted with one another. All of Itachi's information sinking in to him finally. "Hinata"

Hinata turned to see her close friend sitting across from her master. "Gaara" their eyes met for a moment.

Itachi watched them with amusement. It seemed that the red head really did like her after all. "Hinata I am hungry"

She nodded, "Gaara would you please leave us for a moment?"

Gaara stood abruptly and walked out the door without another word. An inaudible curse was heard in the vampire's ears after the door was harshly shut.

Itachi knew this was a lot of information to take in at once. In a way he sympathized with the human but at the same time he knew it had to be said. "Hinata"

She looked at him, tears stinging her eyes again. "You never answered me master"

"I do not have to answer to you and you know that. In any case it is you who answers to me" he motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"But…"

"Sh Hinata, I am hungry" he licked the side of her neck longingly. His fangs grew slightly and he dug them into her flesh drinking her sweet blood. How he had missed the taste of her blood.

* * *

Downstairs Gaara sat in silence on one of the couches. According to his cell phone it was around three AM. He sighed, _'am I really not suitable to be her mate? Why is she afraid of making me into a vampire? Is it really that bad?' _

"what the hell are you doing here?"

Gaara looked up to see Sasuke completely pissed off. When Gaara didn't answer Sasuke got even more pissed, "I said, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Relax dear brother. He is one of my guests" Itachi and Hinata made their way downstairs together.

"Hinata?" Sasuke couldn't believe that his friends were now hanging out with his brother.

"Hello Sasuke" Hinata smiled at him. Sasuke smelt of alcohol to her. "Have you been drinking Sasuke? Drinking is bad for you" her voice filled with concern.

"you shouldn't talk since you were drinking earlier too" Gaara snapped.

"It was only because I was upset!" she snapped back. This had to be the worst night she had in a long time. The main people in her life all in the same room, one drunk, the second had been presumed dead and the last was snapping at her as if she were some child in need of an adult.

"Get out!" Sasuke yelled at all of them. "Just get the hell out!"

"Brother…" Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke calmed down a little but stormed off to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Ok so now only two of the three most important people in her life were in the room. Still hard to take since one looked like he wanted to murder the other. Things were quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"I apologize for my brother's rudeness. He was clearly intoxicated and I ask you to excuse him" Itachi bowed slightly towards Gaara who only nodded.

* * *

"How the hell can they hang out with Itachi?! He is weird and hates to socialize! The bastard is practically a vampire always walking around at night and sleeping during the day!" Sasuke hated the fact that Hinata was in his brother's room alone. He could only imagine what kind of things they had done. This brought him to the question of,_ 'Is Hinata a virgin?' _

He knew he wasn't supposed to think about that but he wanted to take it away from her. He wanted to be her first if she was and if not then he would be satisfied with being her next. Her only during her lifetime. Course he did not know that she was a creature of the night nor that his brother was one as well. "Fucking Itachi"

A very colorful string of curses were attached to his brother's name after that. Realization hit Sasuke like the alcohol had hit him earlier. Could he possibly be in love with the Hyuga? His stomach felt sick so he hurried to his bathroom and proceeded to vomit the alcohol in his system into the white toilet. Vomiting was certainly something he was not used to doing. Normally he watched the alcohol intake but for some reason he had gone over his limit. Then he remembered…

FLASHBACK TO PARTY

A very intoxicated Naruto kept trying to get Sasuke drunk by handing the dark haired man a lot of alcohol mixed drinks which were carelessly tossed off to the side by the dark haired man. Since this method did not seem to work Naruto decided to cheat. He spiked Sasuke's punch and watched the fun progress. Sasuke was no doubt in no time, completely drunk.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Fucking Naruto. I'm going to kill him when I see him later" he finished puking the last of the contents in his stomach which included some burning stomach acid. The acid burned his throat worse than the alcohol had. Laying on his bed his thoughts made their way back to his new love interest. "Hinata"

"You love her don't you?" Itachi was amused that his little brother was too infatuated with his pet.

"What is it to you if I do?"

"Nothing that you need to know now dear brother" Itachi left closing the door gently behind him. He knew Sasuke would fall for Hinata but didn't think he would ever really realize it. Now what was Hinata going to do incase both men asked to be with her? This was going to be a lot of trouble.

Hinata and Gaara had already left in a taxi to go get Gaara's car then he drove her home. Everything between them was silent. It was so uncomfortable for Hinata not being able to read his thoughts and it was uncomfortable for Gaara to not confess his feelings for her. He was just afraid of rejection since she seemed to really want Itachi around for awhile. Deciding to tell her another day so he could let her enjoy Itachi for awhile he said nothing.

Before Hinata stepped out of the car Gaara muttered, "Hinata"

She stopped to listen to what he had to say, "yes?"

"I want you to know that even though I do not like your master I still have want to be your friend and I hope we can talk again soon"

She closed the car door, "I'll text you after I am done getting ready for bed"

He nodded and left her standing there watching his car disappear. This outing had proven to be a very drama filled one. How she hated drama but then being a vampire would not help at all. Walking inside she ignored all of the welcomes from the maids and even from Neji. How could he have known that she had a difficult night? That she had been reunited with her master which should make her happy now but the fact that Gaara and Sasuke were upset only upset her.

Plopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling then her room. It was void of life except for the only picture frame on top of a small wooden desk next to her bed. It held a picture of her new friends in college. She picked up the small frame in her small hands running over the soft glass to her two closest friends. The red head had not smiled in that photo and neither had dark haired one. It was funny how two very different people could be so much alike at the same time. How she cared for them both she would never know but she did know that she would do her best to make them happy. Too bad for her they had both fallen for her, indeed they had fallen hard.

* * *

Gaara got home and was interrogated as to his whereabouts by his sister Temari. He of course ignored her and made his way into his room making sure to lock the door behind him. Stripping down to his boxers he laid on the bed to wait for the text message. He didn't wait long before his cell phone vibrated on his pillow. He had put it there on purpose so if he fell asleep the vibration would wake him up.

**Hinata : U awake?**

**Gaara : Yea I was waiting**

**Hinata : Sorry 4 wat hapnd tonite**

**Gaara : so you have a master. What does that mean in human terms?**

**Hinata : it means dat I serve em until 1 of us dies nd he feeds off of my blood as he pleases**

**Gaara : so he is like a mate?**

**Hinata : kind of only we dnt have sex**

**Gaara : dats good**

**Hinata : I agree there**

**Gaara : would you ever have sex with him?**

**Hinata : wat kinda ? Is dat!**

**Gaara : well?**

**Hinata : NO!!! he is my master only!**

**Gaara : ok**

**Hinata : …**

**Gaara : Have you chosen a mate yet?  
**  
Hinata rolled on her stomach thinking about a suitable reply, **no I hvnt. I have an idea who but Im unsure**

**Gaara : may I know?**

**Hinata : honestly, I am stuck between two men**

Gaara growled when he read this. After almost a year of knowing her she still wouldn't choose him! She frustrated the hell out of him sometimes, **which two?**

**Hinata : im not sure you really wanna kno**

**Gaara : I do. You know that I have strong feelings for you and I need to know!  
**  
She didn't know why but reading his last message made her sad. Telling a lie would be too much of a risk so she went with the truth, **I am stuck with you and Sasuke**

Gaara was overjoyed when he read _**'you' **_but all thoughts of job left him leaving growls when he read_** 'Sasuke'**_ He had a feeling she was going to say one of the Uchiha brothers, **Not your master?**

**Hinata : I never thought of em dat way**

Hinata had never really thought about her master that way. Wait, no that was a lie. She had but that was when she was younger. She didn't understand the meaning of becoming his mate back then. She remembered how once he almost took her as his mate but that was a little over three hundred years ago, before he had disappeared leaving her to fend for herself.

**Gaara : oh. Well I am going to bed.**

**Hinata : gnight**

**Gaara : gnight  
**  
Both closed their cell phone and fell asleep on their beds for a few hours.


	5. Feelings and invitations

I apologize for the while without updating. I moved out and my computer is still at home and where I live now doesn't have internet so I cant update as often. Since I have some free time I just type up chapters on my laptop and then I am going to start coming here (to my old house) to update. At least until I get internet at the new place.

Well here are some updates ^_^ I'm going to post up 3 chapters that I worked on this week. Hopefully I'll have three more next week ^_^ Until then enjoy.

oh and if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! (I did type these chaps up when it was past midnight hehe so I know for a fact that there are mistakes)

* * *

Sasuke awoke a few hours later with what had to be the biggest hangover on record. He groaned instinctively reaching up to try to suppress his throbbing temple. Laying there trying to figure out what the hell had happened the night before that would give him such a massive hangover his actions from the early morning started flooding back to him. A disgusting smell reached him when he paused to find the right word for last nights events.

"Shit" was all he could say. Even that seemed to hurt his head. He remembered trying to pick a fight with his friend Gaara. When trying to remember why he recalled seeing Hinata and his older brother walking downstairs together from Itachi's room. Anger found its way to his head again and he would have gone to hurt if not murder his older brother already if it weren't for the fact that his head hurt him so badly that even thinking hurt.

Minutes later he also remembered realizing his feelings for the petite dark haired friend of his. Thing was that he knew that Gaara also liked her since they had talked about it about a month ago.

FLASHBACK

They had just dropped off Hinata from a party they had gone to which she had insisted that she be dropped off before the sun was out in the morning. Sasuke had thought it was a bit weird but Hinata had quickly explained that she was very sensitive to sunlight so he dismissed the idea of it being weird.

They both had watched Hinata retreat to her home with a quick wave good bye. Sasuke drove off wondering why Gaara had been staring at Hinata so much.

"Gaara, you are my friend and so is Hinata…" he paused trying to find the right words, "what are your feelings towards her?"

Gaara had a feeling Sasuke was going to ask, "well… I think I might be in love with her"

Sasuke stared at his childhood friend closely as if looking for a lie. How could he not have seen it before? His old friend falling in love with his new friend was definitely news to him.

Gaara saw how his friend reacted to his news, "What about you?"

He was surprised to say the least, How did he feel about her? Did he like her? Or maybe it was love as well? If it was, how do you tell your close friend who just happens to love her too? "I don't think its love just yet"

Gaara nodded, "What are we to do if we both are in love with her?"

"I don't know"

The rest of the car ride was in silence.

FLASHBACK OVER

Sasuke sat up in his bed to get a better view of his room. Whatever the hell he did last night was a damn mystery to him. His room had his clothes scattered on the floor and as soon as he walked into his bathroom he slipped on something wet barely getting a hold of the door frame as to not fall on the wet floor. Looking down he realized he was stepping on his own vomit which was the same repulsive stench he had smelled waking up.

After ordering the maids to clean up the mess he had made he stripped from his clothing and jumped into his shower. His head was still pounding making his once soothing shower into the loudest most painful shower yet. At least for his head it was. After he was clean he quickly got dressed to head over to his love interests house.

* * *

Gaara had been up for awhile already. He had been going over the text messages that he and Hinata had been sending to each other the previous night. In fact he had almost memorized every sent text and response as if the already said would change for him. "Hinata"

Checking his cell phone for the time he wondered if Hinata was awake yet. It was almost five in the afternoon. Around this time he would normally be getting a text message from her. Even after waiting for an hour nothing came through to his phone. Thinking maybe it might be bad reception he checked his bars but he had full reception. He had even charged it to the max so he wouldn't miss any calls or texts. Deciding to text her first he flipped open his cell phone.

* * *

Hinata had been awake since three in the afternoon. She groaned when yet another text message was received on her phone. She searched for her phone under her pillow when a pale hand stopped her. "Don't answer them"

She groaned a little but complied. Him being her master she had to do anything she was told. Sitting up she wondered why Itachi had come over just to lay in bed with her. Then again since she missed him so much she didn't mind his presence.

"What's wrong?" Itachi sat up next to her running his right hand through his hair.

"Nothing" she smiled faintly.

He of course knew better and was about to say so when another text was received. "Popular girl aren't you?"

Hinata blushed a light pink making Itachi smile at how cute she looked. This made him remember how she used to blush before she was a vampire. She had been pale back then but now she was a sickly pale. "Answer them" he motioned for the phone that was now in her hand.

She gave him a quick smile before flipping open her phone to reply to all the text messages that had gone through to her.

Just watching her sitting there texting all her new friends made him smile. She had definitely become the social butterfly compared to back then when she was just a regular human.

FLASHBACK

Itachi had been watching Hinata for some time now from the tree she was sitting under. He could not talk to her at the moment since Hinata's younger sister Hanabi was around. Hanabi was a very smart and talented girl but her attitude made her would be beautiful features into ugly ones. Hanabi would get the attention from their father Hiashi and would taunt Hinata about her weakness.

Hinata had been born with a weak body, her mother had died from the same thing shortly after Hanabi's birth. They weren't even sure what it was that made her so weak. Hinata would get tired twice as fast, she needed to take naps and she was on a special diet which was supposed to lengthen her life some. The fact that she had even made it to the age of seventeen was a miracle in itself.

Although the way she was treated by her father made her wish she had passed with her mother. Hinata was not allowed to socialize because her father did not want for anyone to know about the weak Hyuga being in their family. Not really having any friends made her a lonely person. She was not depressed however just lonely. Or at least she was until she had met Itachi. Since their meeting Hinata showed her true colors to him and would talk to him several times throughout the day.

Itachi heard Hiashi call in Hanabi, _'probably to get praised again' _

"Ita, I know your there." Hinata smiled knowing she was right.

Since the sun had long since set and no one was around Itachi dropped down next to Hinata. "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling you'd be there." She motioned for him to sit next to her which he did.

"Hm" was his only reply.

Hinata glanced over at him and laughed, "You know, we have been talking everyday for the past seven years and you still only give me short replies"

Itachi knew what she meant, "and yet were the closest of friends…" he cleared his throat, "You look pretty today"

A light blush was now visible on he cheeks which Itachi thought was absolutely adorable. She looked down at the letters in her hands. "Ita… are we going to be friends forever?"

FLASHBACK OVER

"Master? Master?" his pet waved her hands in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"I was invited to a couple places today but I don't know where to go. I was wondering if I could get your opinion" she smiled at him with her phone in her hand.

"Have you forgotten that tonight is a full moon?"

Hinata looked completely happy now. "Yay! Are you going to go?" she looked at him with those big pale eyes of hers trying to convince him to go with her.

"Sure"

His pet jumped out of bed and began to jump around the room screaming, "Yay! Master is going!"

Neji who was passing by knocked before opening to door to Hinata's room. Lifting his eyebrow was the only thing that he could do since he watched Hinata jump around her room yelling while Itachi was sitting up in her bed watching her too. Neji had assumed something else when he saw Itachi in Hinata's bed and walked away without another word. He didn't know why but seeing a man in her bed made him sad.

"Hinata" nothing… "Hinata" still nothing… "I order you to cease your actions"

In an instant Hinata stopped yelling and jumping around her bedroom. "Master?"

"I am in a good mood so maybe you can invite a friend with you, just this once"

It took a moment for his words to register in her brain before, "Oh Thank you master!" she ran and gave him a huge hug. Itachi hugged her for awhile before she gasped. "Who should I invite?"

"Anyone you wish"

"Really?"

"yes"

Then she snapped her fingers, "I know! Ill invite Gaara!" she text him back.

**Hinata: do you want to go out tonight?**

**Gaara : like a date?**

**Hinata : more like a get to know some of my friends  
**  
Hinata waited a few minutes for a reply. She was hoping that he would want to go with her since he was her only one of her new friends who knew that she was a vampire.

* * *

Gaara was thinking about going with Hinata but he had a previous engagement already. He was caught between wanting to have fun with his love and going to a get together for some associates. It was basically a party for the extremely rich and famous where they would mingle and strengthen ties with others while getting some good publicity. He had been tired of these parties a long time ago. Now to think of an excuse.

"Kankuro" Gaara called his brother's cell phone from his own.

"Whats up bro?" Kankuro's voice greeted Gaara.

"How many times have I told you not to call me bro?"

"Hundreds"

"Then don't make me repeat myself"

"You've also said that hundreds of times"

"I need you to take my place tonight"

"Are you sure?" Kankuro was waiting for a catch.

"Yea just don't do anything stupid" Gaara hung up on his brother.

On the other end Kankuro stared at his cell phone wide eyed. He wouldn't call back to see if his brother was sure because Kankuro had been begging for a chance like this.

Gaara would certainly not give up a chance to meet some of Hinata's friends,** Are you going to pick me up or what?**

* * *

Itachi watched as Hinata went from hesitant to extremely happy. "He said yes" Ill text you when were almost there she closed her phone.

"start getting ready" Itachi stood from her bead and headed to her private bathroom to take a shower.

With a nod she made her way over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the night. After twenty minutes Itachi was done showering. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the room and found Hinata still trying to choose her outfit. She had narrowed it down to three outfits so he chose for her so she could take her shower already. Even after her shower she was unsure if she would wear the outfit he had picked out for her.

"Lets go Hinata" Itachi motioned for them to leave. Itachi was wearing black pants, black shoes, a long black coat with purple lining the edges which extended to his ankles and a black short sleeved fishnet shirt with a muscle shirt underneath. His hair was in its usual low ponytail and he had only one necklace with three black beads enlaced in it. It was simple but he always preferred wearing simple things. Less of a hassle to get dressed as well as undressed.

Hinata wore boots that went up to her ankle, a plaid red and black skirt which had black and white crosses on the edges, a studded silver belt was hung loosely slanted slightly on her hips over the skirt, a v shaped corset that had a black collar which was kept together by a loose red, black and white tie, she had a black silk arm warmer on her left arm. It looked as if it was stained with red but it was actually just the pattern it was, a studded bracelet was on her left wrist over the arm warmer, her right hand had a fingerless leather glove that had a small black studded bracelet, a chain was wrapped around her wrist to her forearm which had a red leather looking would be bracelet with silver spikes. To finish everything up she had black eyeliner and nail polish.

Itachi was very happy she had decided to wear what he had chosen for her after all. They both got in Itachi's black Chrysler 300. Itachi lowered the radio after a few minutes, "Hinata, we have to go over a few rules"

She stopped playing with her phone and gave him her full attention. He knew humans weren't really allowed to the place they were going but since he was who he was he figured no one would say anything to them. "He is to be with one of us at all times"

She nodded listening closely to his every word. Itachi was trying to make rules that wouldn't compromise their night so they could still have fun, "make sure he doesn't get into any situations where he might need saving from either one of us. He is not allowed to tempt any vampires. Nor will he talk to the class A's unless they talk to him first."

"But Master, aren't you a class A?"

"Yes Hinata but he is my guest"

"Your guest? I thought I invited him?"

"Yes you did Hinata but you are still a teenager in vampire years and have much to learn. You can defend him from low level vampires but not from any one higher than you"

"so what am I?"

"You are their equal our race but a young lady still"

"Oh"

Itachi saw a bit of sadness in her eyes as he also heard it in her voice. "Don't worry Hinata. You will learn and eventually you will become a proper class A. Tonight you might even find a mate."

"You shouldn't joke like that Master"

"I wasn't joking. You know that at these get togethers many eligible vampires attend. Just give someone the chance."

"yes Master" she flipped open her cell phone to text their guest that they were almost there.

**Gaara : Ok I will wait out front**

**Hinata : ok ^_^**

About three minutes later they arrived at Gaara's place. He climbed in the backseat, "Hey you two"

Itachi said nothing while Hinata excitedly started a conversation with him. "So what did you do today?"

"Slept, ate, same old routine"

"Sounds plain"

"It is. So where are we going?"

"A bar!" she giggled in her seat.

"A bar? Seriously?" he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really like seeing you drunk"

She laughed, "it's not a normal bar. It's a vampire bar!"

"A … vampire… bar?" somehow even when he voiced her words he couldn't believe it.

"Like… vampires all in one place?"

"Yeah kind of only there's music and dancing and you'll have fun" she smiled.

"What if I get bit?"

"You won't"

"How do you know?"

"Cuz you're our guest! No one will mess with you! And if they even try my Master will put them back into place!"

"I don't think I have ever seen you so damn excited about anything before"

"I'm just happy Master is back" she glanced over at the driver with a soft smile.

"I can tell, you are normally the quiet aggressive one"

"I am not aggressive" she pouted making both men in the car smile.

A little over an hour of driving went by quickly. Itachi parked his car near the entrance where they wouldn't have to walk so much. People were lined up at the door to get in. Gaara followed Hinata and Itachi closely. Itachi simply walked up to the man at the door. The man at the door was surprised to see his old friend, "Itachi man! Where have you been hiding?!"

"I'll tell you inside"

The big man nodded letting Itachi and Hinata walk by but stopped Gaara from entering. "Where do you think your going little man?"

"The human's with me" Itachi was firm in saying this.

"My apologies Itachi-sama" he let Gaara follow Itachi and Hinata inside. It was a huge dance hall and hundreds of vampires were seen. Gaara had no idea that this many vampires were around. To his right was a huge stage where a band was playing. To his left was the bar and to the bar's left was the V.I.P section. There were dancing lights as there would be in any club but bright colors such as yellow and orange were excluded. Like Hinata many vampires hated any form of bright light. Itachi began to walk to his regular place knowing Hinata would follow.


	6. Dealing with issues

Ok so in this chapter there are a few characters that I made up ^_^ It was kinda hard to describe them but bear with me. Anyway, if there are any mistakes please tell me ^_^

* * *

The loud music was the only thing he could hear. Hinata realized this too so she grabbed onto Gaara's hand with her own and pulled him after Itachi. They sat in a remotely quiet corner. People here could talk and still hear the music at a decent level. Gaara guessed that this section was the V.I.P section or something since they had to pass by a guard to get in. It was like a club only it didn't reek of alcohol. Sure there was alcohol being sold but mostly everyone there was busy drinking blood. It wasn't long before they were approached by three male vampires.

"Itachi! Hinata!" a blonde boy with black highlights was the first to speak up.

"Hey Spikes" Hinata greeted him with a smile.

_'Spikes? Sounds like a dogs name' _Gaara couldn't help but wonder why he was named Spikes.

The blonde boy known as Spikes had pale skin, dark blue eyes, short blonde hair that reached his two inches below his ear, was spiked everywhere and reminded him of Naruto with his goofy smile. He had on white shoes, tight blue jeans, a silver studded belt that had two rows, a tight pale blue shirt with black figures, and a tight white hooded sweater with black checkers on the side and it was red on the inside. The most eye catching thing about it was the insignia on the left chest area. It looked like a red upside down cross with a snake wrapped around it. His pale hands currently in his sweater's front pocket.

The man next to him had pale skin, light blue eyes, silver hair with black highlights on the right and black tips on the left. He wore a tight turtle neck looking dark grey zip up sweater. On the left chest area he also had an insignia but his was a red heart outlined with a light blue and was bound with black thorns. His jeans were a dirty blue and weren't tight or loose. He also wore a black belt with silver studs but his had four rows instead of his friend who had only two and his shoes were black and silver. He also had three piercings on his top right ear and two on his top left ear.

"Yo" he lazily greeted. Hinata only smiled at him as did Itachi and Gaara.

The last guy had pale skin, green eyes, wild cherry red hair with black highlights on his bangs. His bangs covered only his forehead and the side of his cheeks. The rest of his cherry red hair was spiked randomly towards the back. If his cherry red hair didn't make you notice this guy his bad attitude sure did. He wore a short sleeved black shirt with two white skulls on the lower left with white dots randomly placed as if it was white paint that had been splattered. His tight pants were bright red with black lines going down while a white leather belt kept his pants on his hips. A two inch black leather bracelet was worn on his left wrist; four plastic black bands were on his left and a silver necklace with the same insignia as the blonde boy had on his sweater. His shoes were black, red and white and his eyes had on eyeliner.

"I need a cig" was all the red head said.

Hinata giggled, "You guys haven't changed since the last full moon."

Gaara took out his pack of cigarettes and offered the red head one. The red head gladly took it, "Thanks uh…"

Hinata gasped, "Oh um, you guys" she got immediate attention from the three males. "This" she motioned towards Gaara, "is my good friend Gaara."

"Whats up man? Call me Spikes" the blonde pressed his thumb to his chest proudly.

"Zero" the silver haired man stated.

"And I'm Lynx" the red headed vampire smiled.

Gaara felt uneasy around these guys. He had a feeling they were part of the competition. Glancing over to his left he saw Hinata read the menu with Itachi to her left. The three guys sat across from Hinata making sure to check Gaara out when they passed him.

Lynx who sat directly across from Gaara exhaled smoke, "So Hinata"

Hinata turned to Lynx with a smile. Lynx had always liked her smile. It had a certain genuine quality that he had always liked about it. "Why bring a human here?"

"I wanted him to know some of my friends" she smiled.

Gaara couldn't help but ask, "can you really tell I'm human that easily?"

Spikes and Lynx chuckled lightly. Lynx was the one who answered, "We could smell you as soon as we walked in the damn place!"

"Smell me?"

"Yes, you humans have a very… distinctive smell shall we say" he smirked.

"Oh, well I was invited and I was curious so I came" Gaara played with a cigarette with his fingers.

"You do realize that were surrounded by vampires and you look like another meal for us don't you?"

"So did I remember?" Hinata rested her chin on the palm of her right hand and her elbow on the table between them.

"You're different"

"How?"

"You were Itachi's guest"

"He is Itachi's guest"

"Is that right?" his lips curved into a wicked smile with the cigarette held in his hand.

"She speaks the truth." Itachi interrupted. Up until then he had been watching everyone interact with little interest to their conversation.

"If Hinata brought him here it was for a good reason" Spikes smiled at Gaara, "After all we need to make more human friends"

Just then a girl walked into the V.I.P section. She spotted the group Hinata was with and smiled. Making her way towards them Spikes noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing since he knew if he did Hinata would murder the girl. He only hoped that the girl would keep on walking by. Gaara had noticed the new girl too. Both men watched as the new girl made her way over to Itachi and tried to snuggle with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

Hinata saw her, bared her fangs and hissed loudly scaring the girl off of her master's lap. Gaara couldn't help but be startled at Hinata's actions. Even her eyes had changed from their usual pale white color to a blood red. Lynx started laughing, Zero smirked, Spikes, like Itachi did nothing and Gaara watched the girl get up from the floor baring her own fangs at Hinata.

It was then that Gaara got a good look at the girl. Pale skin was greatly visible considering what she was wearing, light green eyes that had on silver eye shadow over the black eyeliner. She had on a black and silver striped tube top that didn't cover up her stomach area. About two inches below her bellybutton she wore a black skirt which was nowhere near her knees. Her black leather knee high boots made clacking noises when she stepped. She wore a short black arm warmer on her right arm and two black leather bracelets with silver studs on her left. Her upper right lip was pierced and had a small silver ball, and her other piercing was also a small silver ball on her right eyebrow. Her black hair reached almost her elbows cut in random places and her blonde hair which was only on top of her black hair reached three inches below her shoulders.

Both females were now baring their fangs at each other. Hinata who was now crouching on top of the table hissing loudly at the other girl was the first to speak up, "Leave" that one simple word sounded more threatening than anything Gaara had ever heard coming from Hinata.

The other girl had been hissing only a foot away from Hinata's face, "What's the matter Hinata? Cant stand a little competition?"

"My master has no interest in you."

"He may have made a mistake in choosing you as his pet but I thought maybe he might have realized it by now"

"Leave him alone" she growled.

"Aw but Hinata sweetie you do realize he has to take on a new mate again right? Or maybe you didn't notice yet"

Hinata glanced over at her master who stood up, "Hinata, she's right. It is time for me to choose a new mate."

"Master?" tears threatened to come out of her pale eyes. Him choosing a mate would mean that he would leave her again.

The other girl smirked and walked over to Itachi once again wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi pushed her hands away with his own, "However, my pet is right as well. I have no interest in a whore like you"

Being the persistent woman she was she pressed her chest against Itachi's making Hinata growl. Itachi was tired of the girls determination by then, "If you don't remove your being from me I will have my pet remove you forcefully. And know this, I trained her personally and we will not be accounted responsible for anything that can and more than likely will happen to you"

Seeing Itachi's eyes flash red the girl pouted in a way she thought might have been cute but actually looked as if she had eaten something incredibly sour. Quickly pushing herself on the tips of her toes she leaned up to kiss Itachi's lips when just as their lips were about to make contact Hinata punched the girl's left cheek so hard that Gaara could have sworn he heard a cracking sound. The girl stood up her left hand massaging the place where she had been hit. "You bitch"

This made Lynx growl. Itachi had wanted to growl too but he had more control than Lynx did. Hinata not being one to take insults lightly lunged at her opponent. The girl didn't have time to dodge the attack and was knocked down. Her head hit the floor with a hard thump. Hinata who was now on top of her began punching her face mercilessly. Blood started to stain Hinata's pale knuckles when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was her master and looked up.

Zero looked at her calmly, "That's enough Hinata"

Hinata looked down at the unconscious girl beneath her. Hinata had broken her nose which is why there was so much blood and apparently she had punched her head so hard that she had knocked her out. If she had continued she might have killed her. Itachi called the guard over and told him to clean up the mess which the guard did without question. Hinata now sat in silence between Itachi and Gaara. It seemed as if she didn't want to talk so Spikes started up a friendly conversation with Gaara to ease the quietness of the room. Sure the music could be heard but it seemed so quiet without Hinata's voice.

"I win!" Lynx was having fun playing bloody knuckles with his two friends and his new one Gaara whose knuckles were barely bleeding.

"Nah! I haven't called it!" Spikes argued.

"You just want to see his blood you blood sucker!"

"You're a blood sucker too you idiot!"

Zero smiled slightly, "Lynx wins"

"HA! See! Even Zero said it! Woo Zero!" he gave Zero a high five.

Zero had been reserved at first but gradually opened up as he got to know Gaara more. The silver head and Gaara actually had a lot in common. Both were owners of large chains of companies, both hated sour things, loved sweet things secretly and a whole lot more. Hell, they even both had an annoying brother and sister at home to bother them about every damn detail of their lives. Gaara had a feeling that if given the chance he and Zero could possibly make a good team in the business world. Now however was the time for fun. Gaara was having fun but wanted Hinata to at least smile or something. They had all tried to comfort her but since her outburst she had been really quiet.

"Itachi?" Hinata whispered in his ear.

He turned to show she had his attention. Leaning in closer to his ear she continued to whisper, "I am sorry Master for what I did earlier. Please forgive my stupid actions"

It was his turn to lean in her ear, "No Hinata it was fine. I couldn't help but notice you were jealous though."

Hinata blushed, "No master I just wanted to get her away from you"

"And why is that?"

"she's as you said, a whore"

Itachi chuckled, "Now Hinata if I didn't know any better I would say you really were jealous. Is your instinct for a mate that bad now?"

"No" was all she managed to get out before he cut her off, "its not that I wouldn't mind having you as a mate Hinata." He paused "but maybe you should give these guys a chance. Gaara is not the only reason they came over here. They can sense that your time to choose a mate has come and is each wanting for you to choose them"

Hinata blushed a deeper red when she made eye contact with Zero. Zero as she already knew had a crush on her for a few years now. He had always been nice to her and offered her anything she needed. He was kind, gentle, a gentleman and she could definitely see herself fall in love with someone like him. Then there was Spikes, he was also kind and gentle but he acted more like a child. His childish actions only covered up the true badass he could be though. Hinata had witnessed this herself when she was a human and a man tried to rape her Spikes kicked the mans ass so bad Hinata begged him not to kill the man since she didn't know that he was a vampire and thought he might go to jail if they found him. Even though Spikes was a goofball he always looked out for her. And lastly was Lynx, she hadn't known him long but in the three hundred years she had known him he was extremely over protective and willing to do anything for her. He was a man who knew how to have a lot of fun and was very faithful to his mates.

The guard approached their table, "It is time for the toast. The other class A's have already made their way to the stage"

"Hinata" Itachi looked at her then at Gaara.

"Huh? Oh! Yea!" she leaned over to Gaara.

"were about to have a toast would you care to join us?"

"I don't drink blood"

Lynx laughed at Gaara's obvious statement. "We can arrange that for you"

"No I'm alright."

"Are you sure because I know of some chicks who are dying to suck your blood"

Hinata growled lightly, "He is my Master's guest. He will not be turned into a vampire"

"okay okay no need to get all grouchy" he put his hands up in defeat.

"Thanks Hinata" Gaara smiled and followed his vampire friends out of the V.I.P section and to the large dance hall where hundreds of vampires were dancing and socializing.

"Would all of the class A's please come up to the stage please?" a tall muscular man spoke into the microphone. "Hold the blood vamps we have a human in our mitts"

The music was turned off and everyone turned to Gaara. Hinata had been walking with Gaara through the crowd after Itachi when a female vampire grabbed Gaara and pushed him onstage. Shouts were immediately heard over the mumbles of some. "Let's auction him!"

"Let's have a competition! Whoever wins can have him!"

"He's cute!"

"Hey wanna come with me?!"

Itachi who was onstage now took the microphone from the man, "No one is to touch him. Anyone who even tries will have to go through Spikes, Lynx, Zero, Hinata and me"

All the shouting stopped. Gaara was thankful that Itachi commanded so much respect here. Then again maybe it was fear that made them obey him. Either way he was thankful. Gaara was pulled to the back by Hinata. A group of five men and women passed him from the back of the stage to the front with Itachi without as much as a glance. Gaara was pushed behind Lynx and Zero. Spikes stood off to the right side of them with Hinata to his right on the edge of the stage behind the A class vampires. The group of vampires was surrounding Itachi. Itachi held the microphone, "I am relieved to report that only two were caught since the last full moon. Still, a loss is a loss no matter how many. For those of you who knew them, their names being Mizu Fujiumi and Daito Fujiumi I offer my sincerest apologies that nothing could be done to save them."

Itachi paused a little letting a moment of silence go by, "As you should all know by now we have a new vampire attending his first full moon meeting"

Murmurs were heard from the vampires. Some knowing exactly what he was talking about while others had no clue. No one had smelled a new vampire around them so the identity was unknown. Itachi spoke again, "For those of you who don't know who he is or how he was made into one let me tell you. There was a party yesterday night where some of you attended. I arrived there too late to stop the transformation. Would the new Master step up?"

_'So that's why Master was there. I thought he had come back to me but it was a mere coincidence.'_ Hinata was sad at her new found realization.

Vampires parted as a figure walked towards the stage finally stepping onto it. The figure smiled at Hinata and her friends specifically eyeing Gaara. Hinata tried hard not to murder the girl in front of everyone present.


	7. The new vampire and pet

And the last chapter for this week. Let me know what ya think ^_^ in other words, review please.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that Hinata had already kicked her ass earlier she would have probably done it then and there. "Mizuki" she growled.

The girl known as Mizuki glanced back to Hinata with a smirk. She scooted closer to Itachi knowing Hinata would growl. Sure she had gotten her butt kicked but she just couldn't resist pissing off Hinata for some reason. Not that Hinata had ever done anything to her. On the contrary, Hinata had been kind to Mizuki from even before Mizuki had been transformed into a vampire. If one would have glanced at them back then they might have confused them for best friends.

Itachi spoke into the mic again, "now would the new vampire step up as well"

A man made his way to the stage. Hinata couldn't tell who it was until he was already on the stage. She felt as if the blood in her had been frozen over. Gaara watched his childhood best friend stand in front of everyone. His once goofy grin was replaced by a frown, eyes that had been filled with childish desires were now somehow sad and his skin no longer showed its healthy glow. It was now pale just like the rest of his vampire brethren.

Hinata had hoped it was no one she knew that had gotten bitten. Sadly for her she did know the person. "Naruto"

Hinata turned her head towards Gaara to see his reaction. She couldn't describe his facial expression exactly. Outside he looked as if he didn't care but his eyes showed anger, sadness and pity? Hinata never knew Gaara could even display these emotions much less all at once. She was worried about how this would go over later when they all would have a chance to talk privately.

Itachi's voice made its presence known again, "Now as we all know Mizuki has committed a crime. She has broken one of our vampire laws."

Gaara turned towards Spikes, "a law?"

He whispered, "vampires are not allowed to turn a human into a vampire without the intention to have them as a mate."

Gaara watched Naruto fidget with his fingers. He had to admit that he was jealous but then again he felt bad for Naruto. He had become a vampire without a purpose. He started to think about how stupid Naruto was for not thinking these things through. 'Fucking Naruto'

Mizuki was now being glared at by almost everyone in the room. Itachi knew what he had to do now, "It is vampires like you who bring us the bad name of whores to the humans. I have no choice since you had been previously warned twice already to exile you from this city. And…" Itachi stepped toward Mizuki.

Mizuki stepped back, "No please"

Zero and Lynx turned to Gaara who was still behind them watching Itachi step closer to Mizuki. Zero whispered, "cover your ears and shut your eyes"

"Why?" Gaara refused to do as he was told without a valid reason.

"Just do it. You're not going to want to know what happens next" Lynx sounded irritated.

"I want to know"

"Let him watch." Hinata quietly stated. Her bangs covered her eyes so no one could see the expression on her face.

"Hinata… Fine" Lynx stepped to his left to give Gaara a better view of what was happening.

Itachi was holding something black in his hands. It looked kind of like a bat wing only bigger. Zero moved aside to let Gaara watch the rest of the scene. Now Gaara knew what Itachi was holding. He was holding Mizuki's wings firmly before he ripped them out from her back. Blood splattered on the stage and Itachi's face. Mizuki's screams filled his ears as Hinata passed him to the front of the stage with her master.

Hinata had wanted Gaara to see her like this so he could get an idea of what he would be getting himself into if he really wanted to be her mate. This was what she was, a monster. At least in her opinion she was one. Gaara watched Itachi mutter something so low only Hinata could hear it. The hair on his neck stood when he saw Hinata's expression. Her fangs were bared, eyes a bloody red, claws were out and she looked as if she was going to enjoy what was about to happen. Hinata climbed on top of the screaming Mizuki smirking all the while. With her left hand she pulled Mizuki's hair so her head tilted to Hinata's left baring Mizuki's neck.

Gaara watched Hinata bite the exposed neck and drank until she was satisfied then she bit off a chunk of the now weak Mizuki's neck. Tears were streaming down the side of Mizuki's face. The flesh in Hinata's mouth was spit out onto the floor below the stage where all the vampires were watching. Pleasure was seen in their faces. There was no doubt that they were enjoying every minute of the show. Hinata then ripped off Mizuki's arms tossing them to the large crowd of vampires.

It amazed Gaara how these people looked normal and even acted normal but when blood was shed they turned into these animalistic creatures. Would he become like that if he were to become a vampire? He took another glance at Naruto whose eyes had gone from their normal blue to blood red. Would Naruto be lessened to some animal? Naruto looked as if he was enjoying the show too but was conflicted still about if it was right.

After the legs were torn off Mizuki and thrown to the crowd as well Hinata tore off the head leaving the torso in a bloody mess on the floor. Hinata turned toward Itachi and offered the head. He licked some of the blood from the head and handed it back to Hinata who also licked blood from the head. She turned to Gaara who looked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked as if he was going to be sick from all of the blood.

Truth was that he didn't mind the blood at all. What bothered him was seeing Hinata in this state. Seeing her as the killer vampire she really was.

Blood covered Hinata's lips and chin, "now for the burning!" she held the head up high for everyone to see. The vampires cheered when Lynx made his way next to Hinata. He lit the head on fire as well as the other parts of Mizuki's body that had been tossed back on stage when the blood had been completely sucked out.

Itachi waited for everyone to calm down, "And now that the master is dead a new master for this man must be chosen" he glanced over at Hinata, "since our laws guide us we must appoint Hinata as the new master"

Everyone clapped except for those on stage. "Congratulations Hinata, you are now a class A vampire."

Hinata smiled, her fangs were now gone, "Thank you Master"

Itachi nodded, "Let me and the other class A's welcome Hinata to our clan." He took out a knife from his sleeve and cut Hinata's wrist letting her blood fall into a cup that one of the class A's had brought.

The group approached Hinata who was holding the cup. She handed them her cup of blood and watched them each drink with pleasure. Even Itachi drank then he licked the blood from her wrist healing her in the process.

After everyone clapped again Itachi finished his announcement, "Now since the sun has about an hour to rise I suggest we all make our way to our homes. Those of you who are too far and don't think you will make it to your home in time you are welcome to stay in the old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. You all know the laws. You have also seen what happens when you don't obey them. Now go"

The place was empty in ten minutes. The only ones left were Itachi, Hinata, Gaara, Lynx, Zero, Spikes, and Naruto. Itachi suggested Naruto sleep at Hinata's house which naturally caused Gaara to want to spend the night too. Hinata invited them to spend the night since she had more than enough room for all of them. In Itachi's car she called Kanoko so she would set up the rooms so they'd be ready when they got there. Itachi drove, Hinata rode in the passengers seat white Gaara and Naruto were in the back. Lynx and Zero were following them on their motorcycles while Spikes drove his car.

Things were silent in the car and Hinata could feel Naruto staring at her from the backseat. Since they only had about an hour they had been speeding to make it before the sunrise. Once at Hinata's house Kanoko hurriedly let them inside.

"Why did you not attend?" Hinata had wondered why she hadn't seen her maid at the party.

"I didn't want to leave the house unattended" she bowed.

Hinata nodded motioning for her friends to follow her upstairs. Kanoko followed after them so she could show them each their rooms. Hinata opened the door to her room, "I know it's not much but you guys are welcome to do as you please. Just don't upset my workers" she eyed Lynx knowing full well what he had been thinking. The males were led to their respective rooms which each had a pack of blood on ice ready for them. Well everyone's except Gaara who remained in Hinata's room with her and his best friend who only sat on her bed looking like a zombie.

"Naruto…" Gaara began.

"I think it best if Naruto and I have a private talk and afterwards he will stay here to sleep with me" Hinata watched Naruto closely.

"But we need to talk too"

"Gaara, you don't know what its like to become a vampire. The shock, the pain, and the realizations of some things are hard to accept. I think it best if you guys talk in the morning"

"Fine" Gaara left them alone in the room to talk.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "come closer"

Naruto was surprised when his body acted on its own and sat closer to Hinata. "How did"

"I am your master now. You cannot disobey me" she frowned.

"I don't want to be a vampire" the blonde clutched Hinata's blankets tightly.

"I'm so sorry" she hugged him.

"I didn't know what the hell was going on Hinata I swear" he hugged her tightly.

"I know."

"I had never suspected that you of all people were a vampire" he released her from his hug.

She chuckled lightly, "I know that too"

"What about Gaara? Is he a vampire too?"

"No he was just there as a guest"

Naruto was about to respond with another question when he clutched his stomach. "This shit hurts"

"Hold on" she uncovered her neck. "I know something that will help with the pain"

He looked at her eyes, "No Hinata. I cant, I shouldn't"

"Do you want the pain to lessen or not?"

He was about to shake his head when another shot of pain was introduced to his body. He unconsciously grew his fangs and bit her neck. Drinking until the pain was gone was all he could really do. After he was done he wiped himself with his sleeve. Looking down completely ashamed was all he could do now.

Hinata saw this, "Don't worry. You will get used to it"

"Hinata, I don't want to get used to it"

"I'm sorry. Now I suggest you go to sleep"

"I am not sleepy."

"you will need your rest now go to sleep" she took off her clothes after he was sound asleep on her bed.

Putting on a large t-shirt over her naked body she touched the spot where he had bitten her. 'maybe becoming his master wasn't a good idea'

"I know that look"

Hinata turned to see Itachi leaning on the wall next to her door. "You re doubting being a master aren't you?" he frowned.

"I don't think I can handle it master"

"Are you doubting my abilities to know what is best for you?"

"No master never" she lifted her left hand to her chest while the other rested on his chest.

He patted her head, "you are so cute sometimes"

Hinata blushed. "Master?"

Itachi leaned close to Hinata's face, "You haven't forgotten that I am looking for a mate as well"

"Please don't master. Don't leave me again"

Itachi closed the gap between their lips. Hinata was surprised at first but knew that this was what she had been wanting all night so she kissed him back. Their kiss lasted a few seconds but it had been enjoyable nonetheless. When they broke it off Itachi muttered a quick apology and disappeared. Something class A's did very well was to fade into the shadows as he had just done.

Hinata opened the door to go search for her master when she bumped into Gaara who had been wandering the halls. "Hinata"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her, "Please don't choose Naruto as your mate"

"What are you' she was cut off.

"I just can't imagine seeing you with another man. I have been thinking a lot about it and I've decided that I really do want to be your mate until I die"

Her eyes widened, "How can you say that? After… after you saw how I really am… you saw me kill and" this time she was cut off with his lips pressing against hers. A moment of déjà vu hit her before she kissed him back. After the kiss they held each other for a few seconds.

"Hinata, please choose me"

"Gaara… I…"

Hinata's phone vibrated announcing the incoming text message, Hey Hinata, didn't get to catch you earlier when I went by. R u ok?

It was Sasuke who was texting her. She saw the time and sighed, I'm fine. Wat time did you come by?

Gaara had taken out his own cell phone and pressed a few buttons. Hinata received yet another text this time from Gaara, look up

She looked up to be met with his lips again. She couldn't take it any longer she had to have him already. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to have fun in her room since her pet was asleep in there she walked backwards still kissing Gaara towards his room. He closed the room door behind him and pushed Hinata farther and farther until they got to the bed where he tipped her onto it. He took off his shirt and shoes while Hinata undid his belt and pants. Pretty soon he was left in his boxers. Deciding to leave those on he crawled on top of her holding himself up with his left arm. His right arm was now touching her curves. The fact that the only thing that separated him and her naked body was her shirt made him want to tear it off of her.

Hinata couldn't explain the feeling that had consumed her, was this lust? She felt the need for him to be hers. She was about to lift up her shirt when Itachi's face filled her head. "No" she sat up on his bed.

Gaara felt like an idiot for even taking it this far. "I'm sorry Hinata"

"its alright but I think I should go" she stood causing her shirt to fall once again to its regular place. She was happy that for once she had not lost control over herself or else she might of made him her mate that night. At the moment being with Itachi and having him around to teach her was more important to her than finding a mate. She would find a way to cope with her, 'urges' so he could be around longer. She hoped he would at least wait awhile before choosing his new mate and possibly leaving her.

A flashback went off in her head to earlier when she and her master had kissed. She unconsciously touched her lips with her left hand. She just couldnt be falling for her master. She refused to, and as for Gaara. 'I am not going to be responsible for ending his life as a human'

Hinata made her way back to her room to sleep with her new pet. Maybe later she could talk to him more about what it meant to be her pet and a vampire altogether.


	8. more explinations

Hey people! I'm back for this weeks updates ^_^ I hope you enjoyed last weeks. Ive been typing away again and I even started typing on my old ones more and some new ones that I thought of. Well I hope you enjoy the updates and plz review ^_^

* * *

Sasuke had been waiting for awhile for a reply from Hinata but nothing he had sent her his reply to what time he had gone by to visit her over an hour ago, _'maybe she fell asleep'_

He rolled over in his bed onto his left side. It just didn't seem fair. Gaara, Hinata and Naruto had just vanished and even his older brother had disappeared somewhere. Not that he really cared about his older brother being gone but Sasuke felt as if there was more to the relationship between Gaara, Hinata and his older brother._ 'It's not supposed to be this way! I'm the one who's supposed to be close to Gaara and Hinata not my idiot brother!'_

No matter what he tried he just couldn't go to sleep so instead of going to sleep he decided to work out. Hopefully by working out he would get tired and fall asleep. Besides that while working out he could think about what he was going to do when Hinata woke up. _'Should I tell her how I feel? What if she doesn't fell the same? What about Gaara? Would he hate me if I confessed my feelings to her? Has he confessed to her?'_

All the questions running through his head were only making him mad. The last question bothered him the most. This whole business of even trying to get a girls attention was new to him. Normally girls swooned over him and he would simply take his pick of them. Then when he got bored he moved on to the next. Being in the Uchiha family meant good looks, wealth and power. More so that they were famous worldwide. Of course he wasn't the only one with so much power. There were select few families such as Gaara's and Hinata's. The fact that Hinata was also rich meant that he could not use his wealth to his advantage over her as he did with other girls. She would not waver with money being offered or shown off.

After a long while of thinking and working out he took a long shower. He was barely stepping out when his phone rang from a text. Wrapping his towel around his waist he flipped open his cell to read the message, **hey sorry I had fallen asleep**

**Sasuke : its cool**

Hinata : so wats up

Sasuke : boredom u

Hinata : just woke up

Sasuke : oh where were u yesterday?

Hinata : went out with some old friends

Sasuke : oh that's cool  
  
Sasuke was relieved that she had been with her old friends and not with Gaara or on a date with someone. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she were to have told him she was out with Gaara, much less a date.

**Hinata : u**

Sasuke : stopped by your place but didn't catch you

Hinata : oh I'm sorry

Sasuke : its cool. Think we can hang today?

Hinata : sure just the two of us?

Sasuke : yea

Hinata : ok sure. Just text me when your gonna head over here so I can be ready.

Sasuke : kk I gotta go for a lil bit so I'll c u later

Hinata : kk

Sasuke was happy that he was finally going to able to get some one on one time with her. He got to thinking about where they were going to go. Then it hit him, "Could I consider this a date?"

Just thinking about it made him get nervous so he text Hinata, **Hey Hinata. I have a ?**

**Hinata : shoot**

Sasuke : So is tonight a date?

Hinata thought about it for a moment. _'Should I really consider it a date?'_ Well she was still looking for a suitable mate. That is after all one of the reasons that she had enrolled in college. She needed to check out more than just Gaara to decide who to choose. Thinking about how Kakashi had told her to give Sasuke a chance too she text Sasuke,** are you asking?**

**Sasuke : yea**

Hinata : Ok then it's a date

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her message. Now he really was nervous._ 'Does this mean she might like me too?'_

* * *

Hinata wanted to break away a little bit from the drama that was currently going on with her master, Gaara and her new pet. Speaking of her pet, she heard him snore lightly on her bed. Smiling she wondered how she ever ended up having two friends as pets. Kanoko was her pet as well but she was obedient and quiet. Naruto was the opposite when he was a human. Hinata didn't know whether to want him to be like Kanoko or to be as he was when he was a human. She nudged his ribs but nothing. She nudged harder and still nothing. Hearing a knock on her door she turned to the door, "Come in"

Neji walked in seeing Naruto in her bed,_ 'What the hell!? First that other guy and now this one?' _he clenched his fists, "Your friend Sasuke had come by yesterday when you weren't here" he turned to leave when she called out to him.

"where have you been?"

"been busy"

"are you ok?"

He glanced at Naruto. She followed what he was staring at, "Oh! No its not what you think! Long story short he is my second pet."

"I see"

"Not like that either I mean. He was turned into a vampire and his master was killed so they appointed me his master now"

He smiled at her, "Since when do you care what I think Hinata?"

She stared at him, "Since when do you get jealous?"

He was about to protest but Naruto sat up in Hinata's bed. The relatives watched him rub his eyes sleepily while yawning. Neji left them alone knowing that they were just master and pet. His nerves had been set at ease now that he knew what was going on with her and the blonde man. He was still worried about the dark haired man though. Making a point to ask her later was all he could do.

Hinata smiled at her pet waking up. "Naruto"

He turned to her, "Oy Hinata I had the weirdest dream that I was turned into a vampire at a party that we had gone to and you were my master. Freaky huh?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed him a pack of blood which he caught with ease, "Breakfast"

"Breakfast? Hinata this is blood." His eyes widened. "I'm… I'm a vampire!"

She sighed, "Yea you are. Now why don't you have your breakfast and then I can have mine."

She saw his face go from shocked to troubled, "your breakfast?"

"I don't want your blood to get thin from not eating or else you won't fill me up and I'll have to go hunting which is becoming a pain"

"But I don't want you to suck my blood"

These words from Naruto triggered a flashback to her and her master.

FLASHBACK

Hinata had just woken up from her slumber after becoming a vampire. She was sore from the changes her body was going through._ 'Talk about puberty again only worse and fast forwarded'  
_  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Itachi sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes master"

"Good now hold still because I am hungry" he leaned in towards her. She gasped in fear making him stop his movement, "Are you afraid?"

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he hugged her tightly. "Please don't be afraid of me. You are the most important thing to me and I don't want you to be afraid"

Hinata was confused to sat the least, "But I don't want you to suck my blood"

Itachi loosened his hug while looking at her face, "Then I will be back in a few hours"

She looked at him as he stood up and walked over to his window. When he saw her confused look he added, "I am going hunting. I do need to eat after all. I can see that you weren't ready to become one of our kind. I won't push you into anything you don't want"

"I'm sorry master. You didn't have to save me"

He chuckled, "Oh Hinata. If only you knew." He jumped out of the window leaving Hinata in the room alone.

FLASHBACK OVER

To that day Hinata didn't know what he meant by his last statement. She remembered what she and her pet were talking about before she had her little flashback. She also remembered how grateful she was for her master having such patience with her. Deciding to give her pet the same patience she smiled at him. "Then at least eat before you get weak"

Naruto watched his master walk to the door, "where are you going?"

"To get something to eat. I'm hungry" she opened the door.

"You're not going to force me?"

"No, you weren't ready to become one of us. I'll give you time to get adjusted with your situation and until you do you will live here with me." she walked out.

Naruto smiled thinking about his master. He was grateful to have an understanding master. Looking down at the pack of blood in his hands he read the tape on it. TYPE A, he wondered whose blood he was going to be drinking. Cutting the top off the smell of blood hit him strongly. He hadn't realized that his sense of smell had increased dramatically. Pouring the red liquid in his mouth he didn't feel the disgust he thought he would. The taste of the blood was delicious. After he licked the blood he walked to Hinata's private bathroom and washed his chin from the blood. He looked down at himself realizing that he smelled disgusting. He couldn't believe that his cologne smelled like shit to him now. Figuring Hinata would mind if he took a shower he jumped into her shower.

* * *

Hinata had just stepped out of the room when she took a big breath. She now knew what an ex human smelled like. Her master had told her that humans stunk worse when they transformed into vampires. They had a word for them; those newly transformed were called Speks. It was going to take a week until he wouldn't stink so badly to other vampires. To humans he smelled the same. Her acute hearing caught on to him drinking the blood she had given him. It was a special mix of blood that was supposed to be given to the Speks. It was a mixture of human blood, the master's blood and the pet's blood. The human blood was so they could get used to tasting the human blood, the master's blood was so they could draw power and strength while their own blood was for speeding up the transformation without much pain. Just as she thought, after he was done he jumped in the shower.

She walked into her living room hoping no one was awake yet. Instead of the empty living room she expected she found Kanoko sitting on the floor cross legged. Apparently she was meditating. Hinata watched her for a few minutes letting her finish. Kanoko stood up in a daze. The red haired girl looked at Hinata and smiled. "Good evening Master" she bowed.

Hinata couldn't resist anymore. She needed something to eat and since her other pet wasn't ready just yet she walked towards Kanoko, her first pet. "I am hungry"

Kanoko was happy to hear this, "I was wondering when you would be" she bared her neck for Hinata who without hesitating bit deeply. Blood filled Hinata's hungry mouth making its way down her throat. Some blood trickled down Hinata's chin and Kanoko's chest staining her shirt. Kanoko was in complete ecstasy while Hinata drank. For the pets being bitten by their master was the best feeling possible. Kanoko let out a small moan causing Hinata to bite a little deeper. Hinata's left hand was on her pets back while her right was in her pet's hair pulling the strands as she drank. Kanoko hugged Hinata tightly hoping that it would last a little longer.

Both females completely unaware of the red headed male watching them. He had seen Hinata leave her room earlier so he followed her thinking he might be able to talk to her about their blonde friend. For a second he had lost her in the hallways but once he found her she was embracing one of the maids tightly biting into her neck. He wasn't sure what to do. _'Should I help the maid? Should I leave them alone? Should I just leave and pretend I didn't see anything?' _

He heard a groan from the maid when Hinata removed her fangs from her skin. "Thank you Kanoko" he heard Hinata say.

The maid known as Kanoko touched the bite wound, "I hope I satisfied you master"

"You always do" Hinata smiled. "Gaara you can come out of the shadows now"

Gaara walked out from the shadows to face both females. "I'm sorry for interrupting"

"You didn't." Hinata smiled at her friend. "I wasn't about to let anyone interrupt my feeding"

The maid grunted slightly. Hinata looked at her handing her a pack of fresh blood. "Your type"

They watched Kanoko bow before retreating to her bedroom to enjoy her master's gift. Gaara was the first to speak up, "So she's your pet too?"

Hinata nodded. He shook his head in confusion, "But I thought you could only have one pet and what's the difference between a pet and a mate?"

"Well that normally is the case. See when a vampire bites someone because the love them or want them as a mate the person transforms into a regular vampire who has the regular lifespan of a human. When the reason to bite a human is to save them from death or illness the vampires are untainted by lust among other things so they are known as light vampires. These light vampires become pets as payment for their lives being saved. They loyally serve who bit them for the rest of their lives. There are also pure vampires which are more commonly virgins. But I'll explain the different kinds later."

"I think I get it. But that still doesn't answer my only one pet inquiry"

"Ok well moving on to that. A vampire is only allowed one mate at a time seeing as their loyalty overrules lust. Vampires are also allowed to have one pet. That one pet is the one that they have bitten with the intent on saving them but it does happen on occasion that a vampire just decides to bite a human for no other reason than lust. The vampire that is produced is a tainted vampire."

"Like Naruto"

"Yep. The masters of tainted vampires are killed since they know that it is against our laws to produce tainted vampires."

"Ok but why not just let the masters of the tainted vampires just be the masters rather than killing them?"

"Because by then it is too late. The tainted vampire was already created and controlling it takes a powerful vampire. Since no pet is allowed to go on without a master because of their lack of knowledge and experience not to mention lack of control over their new powers they are assigned a suitable class A master. It doesn't matter if that master has a pet already."

"So that's how you ended up with two pets" Gaara sighed.

"Yeah" Hinata licked the left over blood off of her lips.

"So what is it with having to find a mate? Don't you have a choice?"

"Well once a vampire reaches their teen years it is customary for them to acquire a mate. If they choose to not find one then their powers get weaker and weaker until eventually vampire hunters show up to kill them with ease."

"Vampire Hunters?"

"Yeah, those hunters target the regular vampires and the weak light ones mostly. Tainted vampires are ignored since they can never learn to fully control their power and the majority end up killing themselves."

"Is that the fate of Naruto?"

"I hope not" her eyes examined her fingers for any more blood she might have missed. "I'll explain more later."

Gaara nodded. "And what about Itachi? Is he a light vampire, tainted or a regular?"

Hinata chuckled, "None. Itachi is one of the rare pureblood vampires."

"Pureblood?"

"Yeah. He was born a vampire. They are the strongest of the vampires. Whether they are pets or not, all vampires alike fear and obey purebloods."

Gaara shifted his weight over to his left leg, "So what do you want to do tonight?" he felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that Itachi had so much power. He felt that if Itachi wanted that he could more than likely claim Hinata as his own. Something that didn't exactly make him feel as if he was even part of the competition.

"I'm going out tonight."

"Where to?"

"I have no clue."

"How does that happen?" he chuckled.

"I'm going on a date" she watched him for any strange reactions.

"A… date?" he shifted his weight evenly on his legs.

"Yea"

"But I thought"

"Its not that I am choosing him I am just making sure I have all of my options in perspective"

"Who?" his voice was low.

Hearing his voice she was nervous about telling him. Thinking about it she decided to tell him the truth. "Sasuke"

"Sasuke" he growled.

"Now there's no need for you to get mad. I was the one who asked him"

"Why?!"

"I already told you" she stood up to leave. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for school"

After an hour the college students were ready to go to school. After class started Kakashi was reading his book when he called Hinata to the front of the class. "We need to talk after class is done. And tell your pet to stay too" for some reason Hinata felt as if Kakashi had said pet with a lot of venom. _'I was probably just imagining it'_

_'You weren't'_ Kakashi's voice was echoing in her head.


	9. Short dates and bars

'_I forgot that you could read minds' _she sat down in her seat next to Sasuke who flashed her a smile. _'Funny how our conversations work. I think and you read my thoughts I remember when you taught me how to project my voice inside other people's heads yet I can't read their thoughts'_

'_Don't try and avoid what we are going to talk about after class'_

'_I wasn't going to' _she opened her textbook and pretended to read.

'_I need you to do me a favor'_

'_What is it?'_

'_feed me' _

'_you know very well that I can't do that sensei'_

'_Your master gave me permission already'_

'_when?'_

'_earlier today I called and asked him'_

'_well if my master has approved then ok'_

After class was over Hinata stayed behind with Naruto. Sasuke had said that he was going to head home to get ready first and he would pick her up when she was ready. Gaara had left without a word to any of their friends. Even Kiba had somewhere to go with his family. Basically all of their friends were busy. Hinata turned off the lights and took off her sunglasses. "so what is it that you need to talk to me and my pet about sensei?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're a vampire!?" he pointed at their college professor.

"Not the smartest of pets is he?"

Hinata half smiled, "Yes Naruto he is a vampire as well"

"Since when?! What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I am glad that your pet hasn't lost his annoying personality" Kakashi closed his eyes.

"He was quieter last night but I think he is over the initial shock of it all" Hinata played with the small vile of blood inside her left coat pocket. It was just incase Naruto got hungry. It would be enough to tide him over until they got home.

"Well Hinata now I have to make sure you are a suitable master for him. After all he is tainted"

"Tainted?" Naruto had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes Naruto you are a tainted vampire which is why you were assigned Hinata as your master." The white haired teacher glanced at Hinata. "I also have to congratulate you on becoming a class A vampire."

"Thank you sensei"

"You know you were going to become one whether or not he was assigned as your pet right?"

"I was?"

"Yes. You already were a level class A but they finally made it official."

Hinata was happy to hear this, "But I don't believe that I am strong enough to control a tainted vampire" she frowned.

"You are Hinata. I will help you learn to become stronger yet"

"Thank you sensei"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "anything to be of help to you"

Naruto had the feeling that Kakashi liked Hinata. Putting that aside he turned to Hinata, "What's a tainted vampire? What am I?"

Kakashi watched Hinata turn to her pet with a smile, "You are a tainted vampire. Tainted vampires are created when a vampire bites a human without the intent of mating with them or keeping them as pets."

"But I thought you went out hunting. Doesn't that mean that you broke the vampire law?"

Hinata sighed, "Vampires can hunt humans and drink their blood but it is to settle their hunger. In other words theirs a purpose so it's not considered breaking the law. After all we do need to eat and besides drinking the blood from a human doesn't automatically make them vampires. A vampire has to want to turn them into a vampire and know how to"

"So what? That girl just turned me into one cuz she felt like it?"

"Yea"

"That" Naruto began but Kakashi cut him off. "Good thing your master killed her"

Naruto recalled the recent events. He remembered seeing Hinata tear the girl apart and even drinking some of her blood. He watched Hinata's bored expression. Kakashi interrupted his thoughts, "You should thank Hinata for taking you in."

"But I thought she was told to take me"

"She could have refused killing your previous master but she didn't so in other words she took you in"

"I don't understand"

"When a vampire kills the master of a pet or pets the vampire becomes the new master of those pets"

"So Hinata killed the girl with the intention of taking me in?"

"Yeah"

Naruto went on to ask more questions about being a vampire to Kakashi while Hinata remembered what Itachi had told her.

FLASHBACK

Seeing Naruto Hinata projected her voice into her master's head, _'Master please assign him a good master' _she watched Itachi rip Mizuki's wings out.

Itachi being a pureblood vampire had many powers, telepathy being one of them, _'come to me'_

Hinata did as she was told. She walked to the front of the stage and stood next to her master.

Hinata had wanted Gaara to see her like this so he could get an idea of what he would be getting himself into if he really wanted to be her mate. This was what she was, a monster. At least in her opinion she was one.

Itachi's voice was low, "if you want to be his master then you know what you have to do" Hinata bared her fangs, her eyes a bloody red, claws were out and she looked as if she was going to enjoy what was about to happen. Hinata climbed on top of the screaming Mizuki smirking all the while. With her left hand she pulled Mizuki's hair so her head tilted to Hinata's left baring Mizuki's neck. _'You are going to pay for what you did to him.' _She mentally told Mizuku.

FLASHBACK OVER

Hinata wondered something, "Hey Kakashi, then where are my other pets? I understand that I should have two others"

"They are packing their bags and should be moving to your house later tonight"

"How are they taking the death of their master and mate?"

"Master and mate?" Naruto was confused again.

Kakashi explained, "Yes, Mizuki already had a pet as well as a mate. When she was killed Hinata automatically became their master"

"I understand about the pet but why did Mizuki's mate become Hinata's pet?"

"Because the mate was unwilling to become Mizuki's mate. She had taken him by force about two days ago so he still doesn't know how to control his power. When a vampire has a mate and pets the vampire who kills them automatically becomes the master of both."

"Oh" Naruto was confused about all the vampire laws and customs. He has always thought that vampires just ate people and had no morals whatsoever. Yet they were actually extremely loyal, noble creatures. Naruto was happy that Hinata had saved him by taking him in but felt bad that she also had to take in two others just for his sake. _'If it weren't for me she would only have her original pet. But now she has to take care of me and two others'_

Kakashi surprised Naruto, "Don't feel bad Naruto. On the contrary, you should be honored that she took you in. Hinata is a special kind of vampire a very rare find indeed. To be her pet is an honor, to be her mate is a bigger honor." He eyed Hinata.

"He doesn't need to know about that" Hinata frowned. "I don't want any special treatment because of what type I am"

Naruto eyed his master, "what type? There's types?"

Both older vampires nodded. Hinata looked at the clock in the classroom, "Sensei"

He read her mind, "Don't worry about it we can continue this conversation tomorrow and your training will begin tomorrow as well"

She smiled, "Ok, c'mon Naruto lets go"

"Why where are we going?" he was being dragged by Hinata out the door.

"I have a date tonight"

"Oh let me guess, with Gaara"

She stopped, "no Sasuke"

"What the hell?"

"Is Sasuke a vampire?"

She laughed, "No why?"

"Well I don't know I had to ask ok? Since you don't tell me! hey wait… if Itachi is a vampire then how come Sasuke isn't?"

"We don't know. We think that his powers are just either dormant inside him or maybe the vampire gene just skipped him"

"Oh, so what am I going to be doing while you're on your date?"

"you are going to stay with my most trusted vampire friends" she smirked.

Naruto really didn't like the way she was looking at him. The smirk didn't make him feel as ease one bit. At home Hinata got ready for her date while Naruto sat on her bed staring at her movements. She had decided to wear a white tube top, a black, white, blue plaid skirt, her black leather belt had three rows of studs and the buckle was a skull with crossbones in the background. Her black and white striped socks went up a few inches above her knees, her black leather boots made her about two inches taller. On her neck was a black and blue choker with two chains that had black daggers on them. The lengths of the chains were different so it appeared as if she was wearing two necklaces. She looked herself over before turning to Naruto, "Well?"

"you look hot" he had never noticed how hot Hinata was until now. Normally his eyes were on Sakura and no one else but seeing Hinata as she was made him wonder if she would go out with him.

"Good" she laughed texting Sasuke that she was ready, "Now let's take you to meet some of my friends"

"Are they vampires?"

"Yes. They will keep you under control until I get back"

This made him more nervous. She grabbed his hand leading him out of the room. She led him to the end of the hall on the same floor as her room. There was a large door which she knocked on. After a few seconds it opened revealing a sleepy eyed blonde boy wearing only his pants. "Is it time?"

Hinata nodded and he yawned opening the door to let them in. Naruto saw two other guys, one of which also was not wearing a shirt. "How was your sleep?" Hinata hugged the blonde boy then the red head then the silver haired one. Hinata introduced them to each other and excused herself since Sasuke had text her that he was already outside.

Naruto was left alone with those three vampires who he wasn't so sure about at first but turned out he had a lot in common with the other blonde. They reminded him of him, Sasuke and Gaara. "So how long have you guys been friends?"

"Since we were born" Spikes answered happily.

"What do you mean?"

"We were friends since birth as vampires"

"Oh ok. What about when you guys were human?"

"We were friends since we were five in human years."

Naruto whistled, "That's a long time"

"Yep"

* * *

Hinata got into Sasuke's car. "So where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking the typical movie and dinner. What do you think?"

Hinata nodded in approval. Sasuke drove off towards the movie theatre while talking to Hinata. So far it was going well for both of them. Hinata liked Sasuke especially since he was a healthy man so he would live a lengthy life. The only downside to him would be her ending his life as human. Something that she wasn't going to allow herself to do to him or Gaara. Turning him into a vampire even though he would keep his human lifespan was just wrong to her. He would suffer because of her which is what she was planning on avoiding. They were her first real friends and she didn't want that to change as long as they lived.

"Hinata?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. I was thinking about something" she carried the popcorn he had bought for them while he carried the drinks and snacks.

"It's alright. So are you into vampires then?"

Her eyes widened, "eh?"

"He waved the tickets in his hand, "The movie. It's about vampires"

"Oh right" she laughed, "yea I'm into vampires" she had meant it more like she was attracted to them than liked reading about them. "What about you?"

"Yeah I think it would be awesome to be one" together they walked toward the theatre their movie was showing in.

"Why do you say that?" she took some popcorn from the bag she was carrying.

He took some too, "Well because I sleep during the day, I love the night, and I wouldn't be scared to drink blood."

"Is that right?" she laughed.

"Yep" he laughed along with her. "Wouldn't you like to be one?"

She frowned, "Not really"

"Why?" he opened the door for her.

"Because then I'd have to drink blood, be scared of vampire hunters and probably kill people"

"Hm I get what you mean" they took their seats.

They talked more about vampires and how people had different ideas of what being one would be like. The lights in the room dimmed indicating the movie was going to start. Hinata linked her left arm around Sasuke's right one. He was hesitant at first but found himself holding hands with her. Thinking it was cute that she was scared of vampires he smiled inwardly.

* * *

Gaara had gone straight home after class. He didn't want to talk to Hinata since he was still pissed off that she would ask Sasuke out on a date. _'Maybe she said that only so I wouldn't kill Sasuke if he was the one who asked first'_ the red head laid on his bed thinking about his other friend who he still needed to talk to. He sent his blonde friend a text message, **hey how r u**

Naruto had been playing with his new vampire friends when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. Happy that his friend had remembered him he replied, **Im gd u?**

**Gaara : tired**

**Naruto : y**

**Gaara : 2 much thinking**

**Naruto : damn dude, we need to get drunk**

**Gaara : seriously**

**Naruto : lets meet up then**

**Gaara : the usual?**

**Naruto : you know it**

Naruto tried to leave the room but was stopped by the red head. "You can't go anywhere without us"

Naruto grunted, "Then come with"

The tree vampire friends looked at each other then smirked. Naruto had no choice but to text Gaara, **Damn dude I have 3 babysitters**

**Gaara : why 3?**

**Naruto : Idk man but theyre gna come wit. Iz dat cool?**

**Gaara : yea just meet me at the bar in an hour then**

**Naruto : 4 sures**

The vampire friends got ready to head to the bar. Spikes wore black tight pants which were held up with his studded belt, a dark grey tight shirt, and his white sweater. The same shoes were worn since he hadn't brought another pair. Zero wore dark grey pants with his studded belt, a tight black shirt and a black denim jacket along with the same shoes. Lynx wore black loose pants, a red belt with black designs on it, and a black and red shirt that had a small design with a rose wrapping itself around a knife on the chest. He changed his shoes to black and red ones. His arms had the same things on.

Naruto had tried to leave with a plain black shirt and blue jeans but his vampire friends didn't let him. They each handed him something of theirs to wear. Zero handed him a pair of kind of loose black pants that had two chains coming from the back right side to the front right, and some black and white checkered vans. Lynx handed him a white long sleeved shirt with black and blue stars on the bottom left side extending to the shoulder saying the he could keep it since he didn't like wearing blue anymore. Lastly Spikes gave him a short sleeved black collared shirt and two black leather studded bracelets. After changing they left to the bar in Spikes' car.

LINE

Gaara arrived at the bar before they did. He parked his motorcycle and went inside to take a seat at the bar which was pretty empty considering it was a weekday. The bartender was tending to other customers before he got a chance to notice Gaara but once he did his smile became genuine. "Oy Gaara man!"

Gaara watched the bartender make his way over, "Wats up?"

The man had dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes, "Oy man where have you been hiding?"

"College"

"So is that why haven't you been coming around?" he dried a shot glass with a cloth.

"Friends, work… its all been piling up"

"Ah well don't worry about it man." He placed a glass with blue liquid inside in front of Gaara. "On the house"

Gaara smiled, "thanks" he drank the liquid.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto's loud voice could be heard from the doorway.

Gaara waved slightly while drinking another glass of the blue liquid. He watched Naruto sit down to his right and order his usual. Before Gaara knew it three guys were sitting with them.

"Yo" Lynx was the first to greet Gaara.

He remembered them as the guys from the club. They were Hinata's friends. Lynx sat to Gaara's left, Spikes sat to Naruto's right and Zero sat to the left of all of them next to Lynx. "So these are you babysitters?"

"Yeah"

Naruto's glass was set in front of him. "Thanks"

"I'm just happy to see you guys" the bartender dried his hands with a cloth.

"I take it you guys come here often?" Spikes smiled.

"Yea we used to come here a lot before we met Hinata" Naruto stared at his drink. _Wonder what she is doing now'_

"Hinata eh? I should have known it would be a girl. Don't tell me all of you like the girl"

The five men looked at each other then at the bartender who laughed, "I knew it!"

"Hey we need a refill over here!" a man called out.

"Coming" he replied, "Excuse me fellas" he went back to work.


	10. Pissing Master Off

Hooray another update ^_^ well this is my only update for this story so yea (unless I finish the other one in the next hour) -_- I was kind of busy with issues this past week. But nonetheless I am updating so yay! honestly I didn't think I would even make it but I did so I'm happy. well I am off to post up some overdue chaps on two of my other fanfics and the new one I started. Well, enjoy! and plz review! remember that it motivates me!!!

* * *

After the movie was over they walked out together to Sasuke's car. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" he opened the door for Hinata.

Hinata's cell phone rang from her right pocket in her skirt, "So what if you can see the darker side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become!"

Sasuke wondered why she would choose that as her ring tone as she answered, "Hey"

"Hinata your other pets are going to be here in twenty minutes. You need to get home now" Neji's voice was on the other end.

"Ok I will head there now" she hung up. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I need you to take me home"

"Okay" he closed the door after she sat in the passenger's seat. After they arrived at her house she gave him a quick hug, muttered that she would text him and left in a hurry. Not knowing what else to do he drove home happy that he had at least gone out to the movies with her.

Hinata opened the front door revealing Neji and two vampires, one male and one female. She sniffed the air, _'A regular and a pet. Guess these are my new pets'_ stepping closer she examined the vampires. The female was about the same height as Hinata. She had black hair which was pulled into a low ponytail along her mid back, her bangs covered her purple eyes, and slightly pale skin could be seen from her exposed flesh. She wore a large black short sleeved t-shirt which went past her knees with some old faded and worn black shoes.

The male wasn't looking good either. His black hair reminded her of the emo kids in high school the way it parted to the side covering the left side of his face and was cut in random places making the strands uneven, his eyes from what she could see were either dark blue or purple and his light skin had black patches of dirt on it. He wore a plain black shirt that was too large for him and baggy grey pants. His shoes from what Hinata could tell, already had holes in them and he stunk badly of a Spek. Trying hard not to cover her nose she smiled as best as she could but they both stunk so badly. "Neji could you escort the male to the baths and make sure he scrubs himself down good. After he is done change him into some decent clothes then bring him down for an outing with me"

Neji bowed, "This way" he motioned for the male to follow him.

Kanoko appeared as soon as she was called, "Yes Master?"

"Kanoko take this girl, make sure she gets a bath, dress her nicely and bring her down for an outing I am planning to have which I require you to attend so wear something nice"

Kanoko bowed eyeing the girl next to her, "Come" she walked up the stairs.

Hinata was going to have a handful with her pets. Speaking of which, _'Where's my blonde pet?' _Hinata walked toward the room where she had left Naruto.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the men at the bar were obviously drunk chanting to the blonde man consuming alcohol at an alarming rate. Finally feeling the need to stop Naruto let go of the alcohol letting himself drop to the floor in the process.

* * *

Not bothering to knock in her own house she opened the door expecting to see her friends and pet but nothing. Not even a damn note. _'Bastards, where the hell are they?' _she took out her cell phone and dialed Naruto's cell phone. One ring, two, nothing. After the sixth ring his voicemail answered in its robotic tone. Hinata hung up before the beep dialing again. Same results. Next she called Spike's number.

* * *

"Wohoo!" men shouted at the blonde man struggling to stay on his feet.

The three vampire friends looked at each other when his cell phone rang. "Should we answer it?" Spikes took the phone from Naruto's pocket.

"I'm kind of scared it'll be her" Lynx made a frightened pose.

"Agreed" Zero's cheeks were tinted pink. A sure sign of his drinking. The only one who hadn't drunken so much was Spikes since he had been selected the designated driver. After that the phone stopped ringing making them sigh in relief before it began ringing again.

"I guess I'll just answer it" Spikes nervously looked at the caller ID making his fears come true. "It's Hinata"

The three vampires gulped. Naruto hugged all three of his vampire friends, "I love you guys!"

"He smells like a bar" Lynx laughed.

"We're in a bar you retard" Gaara laughed.

"This is the first time we head you laugh like this" Lynx hugged Gaara. Being temporarily distracted from his drunken friends Spikes forgot about answering the phone until his own cell phone began to ring.

"Oh shit" Spikes didn't have to look at the caller ID, "we are so dead"

"Why who is it?" Naruto slurred as he spoke.

"Your Master"

"Wohoo! Let me answer it!" he snatched the phone from Spikes' hand. Flipping it open he answered loudly, "Hey Master!"

"Naruto?"

"You got it!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Hells yea! You should join us!"

Spikes, Zero and Lynx were hugging each other in the background saying their last words. "Why the fuck did you let him answer it?!" Lynx was crying by now.

"Hahaha chill take another shot!" Gaara shoved a shot glass at Lynx who drank it quickly.

"What the fuck was I crying about?" Lynx had forgotten what they were talking about while Gaara laughed hugging him causing them both to fall. The two red heads on the floor didn't care and kept laughing.

"Those two are idiots" Zero stated.

"No shit" Spikes hung his head low watching his idiot friends make bigger idiots of themselves.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a drunken conversation with his master who was on her way there. Naruto just so happened to let it slip from his mind not telling the others. They seemed to be having too much fun anyway. "So Hinata you're a chick and you have no man."

She was driving her motorcycle there; she had him on her Bluetooth. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you masturbate?"

Hinata was lucky she was used to dealing with drunken bastards or else she might have crashed into the car in front of her when he surprised her with his idiotic question. "That is none of your business!" she hissed.

"Well I'm just saying I can fix it if you know what I mean"

Hinata just about crashed when he said that, "Just how much have you been drinking anyway?"

"Plenty. But don't worry Spikes is taking care of me. He's somewhere around here" he laughed.

'_I'm going to kill them' _Hinata was finding comfort in the thought of their murders at her hands. Naruto went on and on about some random things that she didn't understand until she finally got there. Now she definitely knew what he had said about Lynx jumping off a nearby tree saying Gaara would catch him. Watching Lynx jump off she pushed the drunken Gaara letting Lynx fall flat on his face. He looked up bleeding from his face, "Why didn't you catch me man?"

"I'm not a man. I'm Hinata."

"Hinata?" he snapped out of his drunken state as best as he could which wasn't all that good and stood up to face her. "I uh.. we…"

"Save it" she put her hand on his face pushing him backwards. "Where is Naruto?"

"I'll take you to him" She followed her drunken red headed friends inside. Gaara hadn't said anything after she pushed him. In fact he was more composed now than before but still had difficulty standing straight. Hinata pushed through the crowd of drunken people. A girl retaliated and pushed Hinata. Hinata who was in no mood to deal with her pushed the girl so hard that she flew through half the crowd. Turning she spotted her blonde pet when she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned the same girl tried to punch her but Hinata dodged grabbing her arm and flipping her on her back.

"Bitch, don't touch me" Hinata's voice was murderous.

The girl stood up, "Do you know who you're fucking with?" the girl dusted her clothes off. Hinata only stared causing the girl to laugh, "Bitch I am one of the wealthiest people in the city. I can have you arrested for assault in my bar"

Hinata stared even more. "Why don't you take your wealthy bar owning ass away from me?"

"Why you little" the girl stepped towards Hinata aiming another punch at her. Hinata ducked then punched upwards hitting the girls' jaw causing her to stumble a few feet.

Hinata cracked her knuckles, "I am in no mood for this shit."

"Didn't you hear me? I am wealthy!… I own this bar!"

"Now its time for you to realize who you're messing with." Hinata looked the girl straight in the eye. "I am Hinata Hyuga, one of the wealthiest people in the world. You may own this bar but sweetie I own the property of this city. Basically sweetie, I own this city. If I wanted to I could not only have this bar shut down but I could have you arrested not to mention I can have you booted from here making your life a living hell for the rest of your days" Hinata walked past the girl whose mouth was wide open by then. "You don't want to be my enemy so I suggest, for the sake of your life staying the way it is, that we forget this whole thing happened and you let me do as I please"

The girl nodded walking away in shame. Hinata walked to where her pet was. "Fucking A Naruto" by the time she had reached him he was passed out over the counter. The bartender took one look at Hinata and growled. Hinata returned the growl, "I am only here to take what is mine"

"He is not yours"

"Yes he is. He is one of my new pets"

The bartender growled as she took Naruto off the counter making Spikes carry him. Lynx, Gaara, and Zero followed Hinata out to the motorcycle. Spikes strapped Naruto to Hinata's back on the motorcycle. Spikes drove the friends to Hinata's home as she had ordered. At that point Spikes wouldn't even dream of disobeying her. Hinata sped ahead, pulled over at an open all night liquor store, bought ice cold water and poured it on Naruto's head. He started to wake up and saw Hinata glaring at him. "What… What's wrong Hinata?"

She didn't know how to respond to him at this point so she said nothing. He spoke again, "Hinata?"

"We're going out hunting as master and pets"

"Pets?"

"Yes Naruto. So when we get home you better shower and change quickly because I suspect the others are already ready." She sped off again. Once home she snuck Naruto in the back door shoving him into the shower with his clothes on. "Fucking pet" she slammed the door after walking out leaving him to shower. She waited downstairs until her other pets and Neji announced that they were ready with the exception of Neji of course.

Upon seeing Kanoko enter the room with the female pet she smiled, "You did well in choosing her style Kanoko"

"Thank you Master" Kanoko took pride whenever she received compliments from her Master. The girl now had temporary pink hair, she wore a black leather choker that looked as if Kanoko had simply tied a belt around her neck, and a necklace was hung below the choker with the Hyuga seal. A purple undershirt was seen through a torn white shirt that had a black and gray skull and three words in old English over the skull which said 'Welcome to Hell.' Her black shorts had a black and white studded checkered belt, a pink belt hung sideways on her hip with only one row of silver studs and two chains one on each side extending from the center back to the sides. Her black and pink striped socks went up past her knees a few inches away from her shorts. They were of course inside boots that looked loose from the ankle up. On her left wrist she had a leather strap but to those who paid attention they would see that it was a watch, two black rings were worn on her left thumb and index finger. On the right wrist she wore a black leather wrist band with silver studs. Her sweater was black with black fur lining the hem of the hood, she even had black cat ears on the hood, and the sleeves were like her socks, striped with pink and black. The last thing she wore was a pair of dog tags on a long chain around her neck. The dog tags had her name and information on where to contact Hinata.

Hinata was very satisfied with Kanoko's work on the girl. Next she examined Neji's work on her other pet. "Impressive" she said.

The guy was now wearing black pants a dark grey belt, black dress shoes, a black short sleeved undershirt with a light grey seal of the Hyuga clan on the chest area. Over that was a white collared button up dress shirt tucked into his pants the top few buttons were unbuttoned exposing the Hyuga clan seal, and over that was a button up leather jacket that practically screamed cool bad boy. On his neck was a three inch wide black neck warmer you could say. Three silver hoop piercings were visible on his right ear on the bottom and two on the other ear. Hinata inspected his eyes to see what color they were and found that they were dark blue.

"Well done both of you" she smiled at Neji and Kanoko. Next she walked over to Kanoko who had let her hair down for once. Hinata noticed that she had highlighted her long bangs black. She wore a black and red striped tank top over a black fishnet shirt. On her hips hung a red skirt and a black leather silver studded belt with two rows and the Hyuga seal as her belt buckle. Under the skirt she had worn black tight pantyhose which tucked into black boots with red laces. On her left arm she had a black arm warmer with two red sideways stripes in the middle and a black leather silver studded wrist band over it. On her right she had a short black fingerless glove with the Hyuga seal on the back in red. As for her make up she had on thick eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her lipstick was a bright blood red and simple blush was worn on her cheeks.

Hinata had always loved the way Kanoko dressed, "You look very nice Kanoko"

Kanoko felt her cheeks turn a bright red, "Well, you said to wear something nice" she coughed.

"I did and you did very well"

She coughed again, "so uh… where is your blonde pet?"

"I'm here" Naruto walked up to them ready to leave. "I'm sorry I made you all wait for me."

Hinata examined what Naruto was wearing last. His outfit was simpler than the others. He wore black pants with a black plain leather belt, the vans he had gotten, a black short sleeved undershirt with orange patterns on the chest and a short sleeved black button up collared shirt. On his neck he wore the dog tags that had been handed to him by Spikes. They were like the dark haired girls' but his had his name on them. He tucked his hands in his pockets. "Why am I the only one wearing dog tags?"

"Your not" Hinata motioned for the others to show theirs. Everyone but Neji showed their dog tags, Kanoko was the first. She pulled hers out from her arm warmer on her left arm. The other girl showed the ones on her neck and the other guy showed that he had wrapped his around his wrist like a bracelet.

Naruto frowned, "So where do I wear them?"

"You can wear them on your neck until you figure it out" Hinata was still irritated to say the least. She turned to the new pets, "Ok since there are four of you and only one of me this is going to be a little difficult at first. I am going to pair one of you up with Kanoko since she is my first and original pet"

Kanoko smiled proudly as Hinata said this. "Ok you" she lazily pointed at the girl. "What's your name?"

"I don't know" and it was true. She was in such bad shape that her memory had begun to slip from her grasp.

Hinata was saddened. "Ok lets see then" she circled the girl. "I will name you…" she grabbed her chin making her head move from one side to the other examining her features, "Yes I will name you Luna"

"Luna?"

Hinata nodded. "You my dear Luna will be paired up with me tonight" Hinata then turned to the new male. "So what's your name?"

"I don't know either"

"What? Why? I thought that this was only your third day as a vampire?"

"It is but she took so much of my blood it's a wonder I can remember when I first met her and even that is fuzzy"

Hinata sighed, "Ok, your name will be Kain"

"Why Kain?"

"I'm not sure. It just came to me and it suits you" Hinata smiled. "Now I've been told that she didn't teach you how to hunt is that correct?"

They nodded except for Kanoko and Naruto. Hinata went on, "Well you guys are going to learn tonight. We only have a few hours left so do your best and don't worry. I'll be there and if not then my trusted pet will be right Kanoko?"

Kanoko nodded. Hinata went on again, "Kain you will be with Kanoko so you will ride with her on her motorcycle, Naruto you will drive my motorcycle and Luna will ride with you. Well then let's go."


	11. A rocky night

Hooray I finally got the internet to work! **cough** anyways... uh sorry for the late updates. Ive been having technical difficulties hehe. Well here is an update and I think I have ch12 finished too. I have to check. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter ^_^

oh and if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them ASAP thank you ^_^

* * *

"What are you going to ride?" Luna asked curiously causing Kanoko to chuckle. "What? I don't get it"

"I will be above you guys so don't worry"

"Above?"

"She can fly" Kanoko smiled. "It's one of her special talents. You'll learn about that some other day" she took off after Naruto on the motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Naruto was just randomly going up streets.

'_Follow Kanoko she knows where to go' _Hinata projected her voice inside her blonde pets head. Doing as he was told he followed Kanoko to the outskirts of the city. "I don't think we will find people here. It's like a damn desert"he muttered to himself.

'_You'd be surprised' _

'"Please stop doing that"

'_what?'_

"Putting your voice in my head"

'_I can and will do as I please' _

About forty five minutes Kanoko slowed down in front of an old coffee shop. Naruto took off his helmet, "I thought we were going out hunting not going out for some coffee"

Kanoko only smiled at him. Hinata walked inside with them behind her. Hinata motioned for the new pets to follow her and Kanoko through door in the back of the coffee place. Hinata smiled at one of the waiters there before making sure her pets were through the door. Naruto was amazed at what he saw; vampires were everywhere feeding on humans and other vampires alike. The place was dark with red walls and black tile. Smoke was all around them in the air since some humans were smoking. Hinata walked to her usual table when the waiter that she had smiled at came in the back and approached them. "Hey Hinata. Back again huh? And with friends too"

She chuckled, "They're pets"

"I see, so still no mate huh?" he leaned on the table closely to Hinata.

She leaned towards him, "Are you offering?" she smiled.

Naruto couldn't believe how his master was acting. From what he had heard from the trio of vampire friends Hinata didn't want a mate. _'Why is she acting different now?' _He glanced over at the other pets who were just as confused while Kanoko only ignored what was going on. _'Is this what hunting is for vampires? Flirting?' _

The waiter smirked, "Are you training the pets then?"

"Yes. I believe they should learn what type of blood they like before I take them hunting. Don't want to waste food right?"

Kain, Naruto and Luna looked at each other then away. Hinata continued, "I want AB, Kanoko will have her usual"

"What about the pets?"

"Bring one of each please."

"Ok so AB, Kanoko's usual, and a taste tray" he recited the order.

Hinata nodded and he was off to fetch their order. "What's a taste tray?" Luna's shy voice was barely heard. She looked sick at seeing how much blood other vampires were drinking. It didn't matter to her, she had always refused to drink blood which was probably why she was so damn weak. Neither had even had a taste of blood but Hinata didn't know.

Hinata continued to look at the other vampires drinking their fill. Her eyes flashed red at the sight and smell of fresh blood. Without looking at her she answered, "A taste tray is to see what blood you like. You taste the different types and which ever tastes the best is the one that will fill you up."

"I thought vampires liked blood in general" Naruto cut in.

"no they have their tastes just like everyone else" Hinata watched a male vampire who had been eyeing her since she arrived. "For example I like AB"

The waiter returned with their order, "Here you go my sweet" his voice was low and smooth. He placed the glass of AB blood in front of Hinata, A glass of blue liquid in front of Kanoko and the taste tray in front of the three pets. They looked at each other, then to Hinata not knowing what they were supposed to do. Hinata sighed, "Kain you go first, whichever blood smells good taste it and the one that tastes the best is the type of blood you like."

Kain did as he was told by sniffing the blood in the cups. None seemed to appease his sense until he smelled the last one. Taking the glass he sipped the blood tasting the sweetness. The others looked at him, Naruto already knew what it was like to taste blood so he didn't find it as repulsive anymore, Kanoko drank from her cup discretely glancing at Kain's actions and Luna looked like she wanted to hurl. Hinata smirked, "Sweet isn't it?"

He nodded licking his lips, "What was that?"

"That my pet is type AB, the same I like" she closed her eyes savoring the taste of the blood in her glass cup. "Naruto your next"

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" he looked at Luna who was even paler than before.

"Why are you nervous Naruto? You already had your mix so blood should be appetizing to you now"

Kain gripped his abdomen with his left hand his eyes shut in obvious pain. Luna panicked seeing him in pain while Naruto tried to figure out what was wrong. Kanoko ignored them and Hinata watched for a few minutes to see what they would do. When she got tired of their useless antics to help she made her way over to Kain and hit him so hard he got knocked out. Naruto was pissed off at her irrational actions, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I got tired of hearing him" Hinata's voice was cold surprising Naruto. "Luna?"

Luna looked up at her Master, "yes?"

"Did you previous Master ever give you a taste of blood?"

"No"

"Either of you?"

"None"

"I see" Hinata told the waiter to get her a knife and two cups. "We're going to fix your problem now" she looked at Kain sadly then to Luna, "I'm surprised you're even alive"

The waiter returned with the items she had asked for. Taking the knife Hinata cut her wrist letting her blood drip equally into both cups. After the same amount was in both cups she cleaned off the blood from the knife. Then she grabbed the unconscious pet's wrist and cut it letting blood drip into the right cup. Seeing her friend be cut made Luna scared that she was next. When Hinata cleaned off the blood and faced her she stiffened looking for an exit. Finding none Hinata ordered her to show her wrist, pain ensnared Luna's senses as well as fear as she watched her own blood be dripped into the left cup. Once that was done Hinata left the knife on the table while grabbing the taste tray. She poured a little of every blood evenly into the cup then mixing it with the knife. Looking into both cups she handed to left one to Luna who turned her head. Hinata understood the fear but wouldn't risk her being hurt like Kain so she ordered her to drink it.

Hinata splashed cold water onto Kain's face waking him up. He wasn't fully awake when he was told to drink the mixture so he did so obediently. After a few moments after drinking the blood he felt better. "What was that you gave us?"

"It's a mix that eases the transition from human to vampire" she sipped the blood from her glass. "I just can't believe she never gave you a taste of blood"

"Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical since you don't let Kanoko drink blood" Naruto pointed at the weird blue liquid in Kanoko's glass. Hearing her name she looked up to the blonde.

Hinata smiled, "I gave her the same mix when she was turning into a vampire. I do feed her blood I just don't let her drink directly from the source"

"Why not?"

"Let's say she had a few control issues" she chuckled.

"Control issues?" he looked at Kanoko questioningly who only avoided his eyes.

The waiter came back with a cheery face, "You're in luck Hinata"

"Why is that?" she closed her eyes. It amazed Naruto how she could change her personality from commanding to sensual in a snap.

"I'm on my break"

"Well thanks for the indirect offer" she chuckled. "but its two am so I think its time to go."

"Aw so soon really?" he pouted cutely at her. She slipped him a card not caring if anyone saw. With a quick wink she stood up motioning for her pets to follow. "Kanoko please take Luna home. She is not ready for the next lesson. Watch over her while I am gone"

"Yes Master" Kanoko bowed and drank the last of her meal. Hinata and the two males watched the two females leave. Finally alone with her two male pets Hinata smiled motioning for them to follow her out to the other motorcycle that Naruto had been riding. Instead of instructing them to ride it she pushed the motorcycle to the side of the building they had just been in.

Naruto who was starting to gain his loudmouthed personality back asked, "Are you going to teach us how to hunt now? How come Luna and Kanoko had to go home?"

Hinata stared at her blonde pet. Turning him around so his back was to her she pressed her fingers painfully to a spot between his neck and shoulder. Pain engulfed his body as two black wings sprouted from his back ripping his flesh in the process. Kain studied the wings from afar with a bit of disgust. The wings weren't clean at all. They reminded him more of when an animal was born covered in blood and some sort of slimy substance. Smiling in satisfaction Hinata whistled, "so you're one of those"

"One of those?" Naruto asked still in pain. He looked over his shoulder examining the black and dark orange wings dripping blood on the earth beneath them. Kain watched Hinata examine the wings before turning to him. Kain wanted to take a step away from her but thought against it. Before she even made contact with his skin two large black and purple wings sprouted from Kain's back ripping through his clothing and flesh. Walking around him Hinata smirked happily, "Perfect just perfect"

"I'm sorry but what's perfect?" Kain wondered why his wings were slightly larger than Naruto's and purple while Naruto's were dark orange.

Hinata sprouted her own wings with ease and no blood nor was tearing of her clothing seen. Her wings were just as big as Kain's and were dark blue. "Naruto spread your wings"

"How do I do that?"

"Just flex your back muscles and the rest will come naturally from there" She smiled when Naruto accomplished her task. His wings had been cleared of all blood and other substances as he had spread them. Kain did the same cleaning off his wings. "Perfect. Just perfect"

Again Kain asked her, "What's perfect?"

"That you guys are spreading your wings so quickly" she spread hers showing them how to take flight. After awhile they got the hang of it and Hinata taught them how not all vampires could fly although they all had wings. She also explained what they were going to be doing shortly. Flying together to a small park she explained that people liked to visit sometimes at night. Seeing a young lady walking alone Hinata walked up to her letting the guys watch from a distance. "Excuse me miss?"

The girl stopped. "Yes?"

"I am lost and wondering if you could give me directions"

"Sure" The girl walked to Hinata leaning close as she pointed out the different streets Hinata could take to the destination Hinata had given her. Leaning closer to the girls face Hinata smiled, "You are really pretty"

"Thank you" the girl looked in Hinata's eyes. Smiling at her success Hinata inhaled the girls scent and bit into her neck. The girl who was still in her trance arched her back allowing Hinata to drink her blood. After a few minutes the girl passed out in Hinata's arms. Smiling Hinata motioned for her pets to give it a try with a few girls they had spotted in the same park. The reason there were so many girls there was because it was a local park with a silly story that whoever walked there at night would find their true love walking there as well. Hinata liked starting these ridiculous stories to make it easier to hunt. Kain was the first to try and it turned out he was a natural at hunting. He had charmed two girls into letting him drink their blood. Naruto on the other hand had a little more trouble due to his loud nature. Hinata and Kain watched Naruto attempt to charm a girl. They hid in the same tree watching Naruto finally taking his first meal from the source. Satisfied with their successes Hinata led them back to the coffee shop where she told Naruto to drive the motorcycle home.

Finally home Hinata relaxed letting her wings fold along her back. Kain and Naruto had learned to fly and hunt so they were satisfied with their work. Hinata noticed a small pink bundle at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping closer to it she realized it was Luna wrapped in a blanket. "Kain, take Luna to her room and then go to yours. You'll need your sleep"

"As you wish" he picked up the sleeping Luna taking her up the stairs. Naruto stared at Hinata discretely. Hinata noticed but said nothing until they were alone. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"I thought we had to train with Kakashi"

"We will but for now were going to sleep" she started up the stairs slowly.

"Why are you so hard to read?" he had meant to think it but had said it accidentally.

She stopped mid-step. "Excuse me?" she didn't turn only stared at the steps before her.

Figuring he might as well ask, "Why are you so hard to read?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you are friendly when I meet you in college, then you are like some vampire leader who can't decide whether she wants a mate or not, who are you?"

"I'm Hinata"

"You know what I mean" he snapped.

"Clearly I don't"

"Why can't you decide to be nice and stay nice or be a bitch and stay a bitch? Why do you switch personalities so much?"

"There are things about me you don't know and will probably never know about me" she resumed going up the stairs.

"Tell me!" when she didn't stop he balled his fists. "What are you hiding Hinata?"

Kanoko's chuckling could be heard from the shadows, "Do you really think she is going to trust you?"

"Why wouldn't she? I already know her life secret of being a vampire"

Kanoko stared at him examining his features, "I've known Hinata for years and she's never told me anything too personal so don't think that just because she took you in it means she trusts you of cares about you"

"Of course she cares about me? Why else would she take me in?"

"Maybe she just felt sorry for you. Why should you be any special?"

"I get it" he leaned on the wall to his left, "you're jealous of me. Of me and the other pets" he smirked at Kanoko's shocked expression.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"What is going on here?" Neji's voice interrupted. "Don't you know that your master is trying to sleep?" he stood at the top of the stairs in his pajama bottoms. He stared at Naruto then at Kanoko, "Look I don't know what kind of petty argument you two are having and I honestly don't give a shit but I do care about Hinata's well being. She needs her sleep since you pets have been keeping her busy" he looked directly at Naruto when he said this. "Anyone who interferes with her resting answers to me vampire or not"

"Since when are you so protective of her?" Naruto was pissed off that he was basically telling them to shut up.

"Go to your rooms. NOW" his voice commanding but the only one who moved following his order was Kanoko.

She turned back to see Naruto still glaring at Neji, "Hurry up Naruto. Go to your room. A command from Neji is like a command from Hinata herself"

"Why?" the blonde didn't want to obey some guy with an attitude.

"Because they are family and if you disobey him you answer to our Master who won't be pleased to hear we have caused her family trouble. Besides, you worthless new pets have put her through a lot having to teach all of you just because she felt sorry for you Naruto"

"I didn't ask her to take me in!"

"You don't appreciate me taking you in?" Hinata's voice sounded completely angry. "If you don't want to stay here you are free to go but I warn you that not many other class A vampires are willing to take in tainted vampires like you. Or maybe you think you can withstand destroying yourself"

"Master" Kanoko tried to take control of the situation.

"Shut up. I am very tired and irritated. Is it possible for me to sleep without being woken up by you pets?" Hinata looked to her right at Neji who was glaring at Naruto as if to say, _'I told you so' _

"Did they disobey you Hyuga?" she turned her attention back to her two pets at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her now.

"The blonde one argues too much" Neji wouldn't lie to Hinata for whatever reason.

"Naruto you are new here so let's just get a few rules out of the way, you are not to disobey Neji or Kanoko unless I say otherwise. You are not to disrupt my staff nor are you allowed to interrupt my sleeping time unless it is an emergency. Understood?"

Naruto nodded, "Fine"

"I'm glad were clear on this. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going back to bed. I suggest you all do the same. Oh and Naruto" she turned showing him her back. "I can be the nicest person whom you can learn from or I can be your worst nightmare. Don't think that just because you befriended me in college that I am going to give you any special treatment." She walked away back to her room closing the door behind her. Turning around she felt strong arms wrap around her body. "Master how can I take care of four pets?"


	12. Rejection, Powers and a new Relationship

Im sorry about the delayed update. Im starting to think I should take this one down and rewrite it since some things didnt turn out the way I wanted them to. Hm... second opinions anyone? Anyway please tell me if I made any mistakes.

Oh and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own the made up characters ^_^ so um... yeah... cya later~

Also I kinda want to change the time shes been a vampire. Maybe to only two hundred years? Hm..

* * *

"You'll think of something little one" Itachi buried his nose in her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

She sighed, "I'm not sure I can handle this master" she grabbed his hands wondering how she was going to manage.

"You doubt yourself?"

"In this case I do" she tried to walk away from him to her bed but he held her in place. "Master?"

"Hinata… please… just stay for a little longer"

Hinata didn't understand why he was acting this way but she didn't mind at the moment. She was having her own insecurities to deal with. After a few seconds he surprised her by biting her neck and drinking only a little. He pushed her forwards making her fall onto the bed. When she turned around on her back to face him he was on top of her kissing her neck gently and pushing her shirt up. Since it was her sleep time she had changed into a black loose t-shirt that went above her knees. He slipped his right hand under the black fabric caressing her thighs. She felt his need when he pressed himself against her. Groaning a little he moved his hand up to her hip while maintaining himself up with his left hand. She couldn't resist and would gasp at his cool lips touching her. It was weird for her since she had never gone farther than this and was slowly feeling a heat between her legs that she couldn't explain.

Her hands were now trying to take his shirt off which he did tossing it on the floor. When that was done she proceeded to touch his hard muscles beneath his skin. He grunted when she bit his lip. Thinking she did something wrong she stopped but it turned out he liked it and was now ripping the black fabric that was her shirt in two. Laying there exposed to him didn't bother her so much, at least not right then. He undressed himself completely positioning himself at her entrance. He was about to enter her when a knock on the door was heard.

Hinata could swear she saw a murderous look in his eyes. He told her answer but not let them in.

"Who is it?" she tried to hide her gasps.

"Its me Naruto"

"What do you want?"

Itachi continued to tease Hinata smirking at her little reactions.

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier and that…"

He was cut off, "Apology accepted now go to sleep!"

On the other side of the door Naruto scratched his head confused but left anyway.

"You seem eager" Itachi smirked.

Hinata blushed.

He was about to enter her when again he was stopped but this time by her.

"Would… would this mean that were… mates?" she was embarrassed to ask.

Then it hit him. _'What am I doing?!' _He got away from her and dressed as quickly as possible. Hinata took this as a rejection and cried the rest of the night after he left her alone.

* * *

The next afternoon Hinata awoke remembering the painful rejection she had gotten from her master. Shaking her head she stood up and got dressed for school. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out something was wrong with Hinata. She wouldn't smile, would space out, wouldn't insult him and wouldn't even answer to the teacher Kakashi.

After class Hinata and Naruto stayed behind to train with Kakashi.

"Alright so how about we figure out your talent Naruto"

"talent?"

"yes, every… ok well some vampires have special powers but the reason I said every was because its usually those who have powers who survive"

"Oh… so if I don't have a power…"

"it reduces your ability to survive"

He gulped.

"Hinata you can practice your elements, try starting off with something easy like moving the water in this glass in a circle" he placed a cup with water on his desk.

Hinata nodded, "I haven't done this in awhile. I mostly only use air"

"Well get used to it"

"Wait so she can control water?" Naruto stared at his master.

Kakashi chuckled, "she is… a very special vampire Naruto. That is all I can say for now"

"Alright so… what should I try?"

Kakashi smiled, "alright close your eyes"

He did.

"Now… lets see if you have an element power"

"How?" his eyes were still closed.

"Just imagine a puddle of water"

"Alright…" so he did.

"Hm… nothings happening" Kakashi must have been reading the blondes mind. "Try a plant"

"Alright" still nothing happened.

"try wind"

"How do I picture wind?"

"Just imagine the howling winds' sounds"

"Still nothing… hm… how about a flame?"

"Hey… its.. Moving…"

"slightly yes" Kakashi had his eyes closed too. "Now lets see if you maybe have a protection since the elements don't seem to respond to you"

"Protection?"

"Yes… it means like a sort of shield. Hinata would you come over here please"

Hinata stopped making the water turn and walked over to them.

Kakashi smiled at her, "I'm going to need your help"

She nodded.

He turned to Naruto, "What is the most precious thing to you?"

"Hm? I don't know.." he had his eyes opened thinking. "I guess nothing really"

Kakashi frowned, "well then we'll have to use the loyalty technique"

Hinata flinched.

"Follow me to the gym"

They did. Not even one word was exchanged between them until they arrived. "alright Naruto your job is to protect Hinata since she is your master"

"where are you going with this?" he was suspicious.

"I will attack her mentally and you must try to find a way to protect her"

He nodded. "But what do you mean by me-"

He was cut off by Hinata's screaming. She was on her knees with her eyes rolled back into her head as her hands held her head tightly. Naruto's instinct took over and he charged at Kakashi ready to rip him to shreds.

"Stop! Stop!" Naruto tried to claw Kakashi's face off but Kakashi dodged with ease. "Please Stop!"

"Do something Naruto!"

"I cant! I don't know how!" Naruto was in tears now still trying to fight Kakashi. Hinata's screaming made him go crazy and wouldn't let him think. He felt a need. A need to protect her.

"Just try!" he dodged a kick from the pet.

"I cant!" the pet tried to punch.

"Then let her suffer for all eternity!" Kakashi made the attack worse on Hinata.

Her screams were louder now. "No!" Naruto cried.

"Then try!"

"I…" Naruto looked down.

"What kind of gratitude do you have for her?! She took you in! she let you into her home! She could have killed you and all you have to do is protect her but you cant even do that!"

"Shut up!" he felt like something inside had exploded.

"Try Naruto! Do something! Anything!" Kakashi was starting to think that it wasn't going to work. That maybe Naruto didn't have a power.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!" a red energy like fire surrounded Naruto.

"That's it!"

"I'll kill you for hurting my master!"

"Yes Naruto!" Kakashi was excited but then the flame was disappearing from Naruto. "You can do it Naruto! Protect her! Protect your master!"

More screams from Hinata were heard in the background.

"Stop!" a force pushed Kakashi sending him flying about ten feet.

Kakashi smirked letting the pain stop in Hinata's head. Hinata let herself fall completely on the floor while Naruto rushed to her side. His fangs were still bared and he now held her, "Master?"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes setting them to his. "Thank you Naruto"

Kakashi was on her other side now, "It appears your pet has a talent after all" he rubbed his head.

Naruto growled still feeling over protective of his master. Hinata smiled sitting up on her own, "Don't worry Naruto. Its training"

"Its torture" he mumbled.

Hinata stood up, "again"

Kakashi nodded but Naruto stopped them, "What?! You cant be serious!"

She closed her eyes, "If me going through the pain is how your going to learn to control your power then so be it" she nodded at Kakashi who nodded in return.

"Hin-… Master…" he corrected himself.

"Listen to her Naruto. I know it doesn't make sense to you but you have to learn. She wants you to survive" Kakashi smiled.

"She…" the blonde couldn't believe it. Was this the real Hinata? The one who cares? Or was she only pretending to care? But then, what would she gain from that?

"Trust your master" Kakashi cut into his thoughts.

Naruto nodded, "Alright then… again…"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask then attacked Hinata mentally again. Of course neither would tell the blonde that Kakashi was only attacking her mind tricking her body into thinking that she was in immense pain. Neither wanted him to loose incentive.

Hinata was once again screaming in pain, "N-Naruto!"

Naruto tried to do what he did last time but the problem was that he didn't know what he had done. He panicked at her screams and Kakashi's calm face. It outraged him again and again he felt a force explode in him. Once again he was covered in a faint red fire like energy and again Kakashi was knocked back a few feet. Hinata's screaming stopped and Naruto couldn't believe he did it.

"Good work" Kakashi composed himself. "It seems you have a telekinetic power"

"Tele… teke.. Huh?"

"telekinetic" the oldest vampire corrected.

"Meaning?" Naruto was confused.

"It means you can move things without the need of touching them" Hinata cut in.

"So… the power I have pushed Kakashi back?"

The two elder vampires nodded. "it's a very handy power. Not a protection power but I guess you could call it an offensive power." Kakashi was now thinking about how to continue their training. "Alright since Naruto discovered his power he should have a break while Hinata trains a little"

Both pupils nodded. Naruto sat down to watch his master train.

"Alright Hinata, I know you use air the most so how about we work on that one first. Just to get the feel of practice"

Hinata nodded.

"Move these balls" he dug into his pocket taking out three different colored balls. "In circles then across the room and back" he held out his palm with the balls.

With ease she lifted the balls doing as he had told her to do.

"Good. Now let's try something heavier" he pointed to the corner of the gym where a set of weights were placed. "Lift up the five pound weights as high as you can"

Again with ease she lifted the weights and held them as long as she could before placing them back in their original place.

"Now how about the tens…"

She did. She had gone up to the fifty pounds since it was the max amount they had. Panting a little Hinata realized she was out of shape since she couldn't hold Kakashi in the air longer than two minutes. When Naruto was placed on the ground again he couldn't help his curiosity anymore.

"So does Master have telekinetic powers too?"

Kakashi shook his head. "She's… special… remember that"

"But…"

"Naruto…" Hinata stood next to him. "please… just don't tell anyone about what you will see in our training sessions"

"Why?"

"I am a bit different than other vampires"

To this Kakashi snorted, "That's an understatement!" he crossed his arms. "you could very well be.."

"Stop" Hinata ordered and Kakashi shut his mouth. Her eyes softened, "I don't want anyone to know"

"Fine lets practice on something else already since air is too easy for you"

She nodded.

"Lets try fire now"

She groaned, "You did that on purpose"

He shrugged innocently, "come on, try it" he motioned for her to start.

She huffed closing her eyes. Since the gym didn't have any windows the room was pretty dark but Kakashi had turned on the lights for them. Now he turned them off letting them get covered in darkness.

Naruto found that his eyes adjusted very well to the lack of light. Almost like night vision and he took a moment to see how much he could actually hear now. He heard Kakashi's slow breathing and Hinata's lack of breathing. He was about to get up to get her to what was wrong when three fireballs ignited before her. They floated in mid air then circled and expanded.

"Bigger" Kakashi commanded.

She breathed a little fast now making the fire bigger.

"As big as you can"

Naruto despite the darkness could see the Hinata's facial expression clearly. He saw her face full of concentration trying to keep focused. She made the fire grow to the size of her head for a few seconds before it disappeared all together. She was panting slightly trying to stay composed.

"That was a good try"

"Not good enough" she replied.

"Try again now"

Without hesitation she made a large fireball slightly bigger than her head trying to make it bigger. "I've got to hold it longer"

"Don't hurt yourself" Kakashi warned.

"I wont" she closed her eyes but the fireball disappeared. "Damn it!" she felt like hitting someone but knew she wouldn't. Instead she stood there with a murderous look in her eyes.

"She aims to perfect her powers and will accept nothing less" Kakashi explained to Naruto who looked a bit panicked at seeing her with that look in her eyes.

"How about we move from fire to water for a bit?" he offered.

"Let Naruto train" she walked over to sit next to Naruto.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Alright come on Naruto"

Naruto got up to where Kakashi was, "so what do I need to do?"

"I am going to try to teach you to use your power without the need for Hinata to be in pain"

"Sounds good"

"Alright do you remember how you felt when she was in pain?"

He nodded.

"Try to remember what you did exactly"

"Well… I was mad… then something exploded and the next thing I know you're getting knocked away from me"

"Hm… exploded huh? And this happened both times?"

"Yes"

Kakashi held his chin in his right fingers. "Alright can you make that explosion happen again?"

"I don't know"

"Try it"

Naruto closed his eyes trying to focus. Since they were still in the dark it made it easier for him to focus on making his inside 'explode.' He felt a force inside of him and tried to push it out. He tensed his muscles and pushed harder until the explosion of his power happened and he was covered in the same reddish glow as before.

"good now that your power is released move these" he took out the little balls from earlier.

With ease Naruto lifted the balls making them turn, do flips and even float over to Hinata then back to Kakashi's palm.

"Why did you stop?" the teacher questioned.

"I felt like the power was slipping"

"Don't worry you'll be able to hold it longer as we progress. Until then I'm going to need you to practice at it with small light things at first. If you try anything heavier now you'll hurt yourself and might pop something"

"Pop something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Naruto. You move things with your mind. Like the muscles your mind needs to be trained and needs to get used to this new ability. If you force it too much you could pop something in your brain"

"What?!" Naruto stepped back.

"So light things only"

"Got it"

"Now Hinata. You are going to need your practice on fire. Try holding the ball for longer, then try making as many as you can" she stood up listening to his instructions.

Hinata nodded, "I wanted to talk to you about something as well before I leave"

They both looked at Naruto who jumped, "Oh! Well hey yeah I'll wait back in the classroom" he walked out quickly.

Once Kakashi made sure they were alone he got closer to Hinata giving her a hug. "I'm sorry about…"

"reading people's minds is rude you know" she replied trying not to cry.

"Well I couldn't help it since your mind is thinking about it so much that its radiating a sad energy from you"

"He rejected me" her voice was wavering.

"He doesn't know what he's missing" he tried to soothe her.

She shook her head burying it into his chest. "He does know. He knows me more than I know myself"

"I hate to say this… especially right now"

She looked up at him, "What?"

"I think you should pay attention to those who like you"

"But… I wont turn them into vampires…"

"There's Naruto"

This shocked her.

"He doesn't know it completely yet but he is very slowly developing a crush on you"

"How.."

He tapped his head with his finger.

"Oh right…" she hugged him tighter, "I wont take him either"

"Then would it be too much to ask…" he leaned down to her. "to give me a chance?" Before she spoke again he continued, "I mean just like dating for now then we'll go from there. If you don't want me to be your mate then we'll break up. I just want you to give me a fair chance"

She thought about it then smiled, "I'm not sure what to say"

"Say yes… please"

"but.."

"Hinata"

"I.."

"Please" he looked into her eyes.

Then without warning he kissed her. He let his feelings be poured into her hoping she would accept him. Hinata felt it all from that kiss they were currently sharing. She felt the passion he had for her, the love he had to hide, he even let her see some of the things he saw when he would see her. For some reason Hinata felt like the world to him. She gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" he mentally told her.


End file.
